Des ténèbres vers la lumière
by lilitou
Summary: Harry a disparu depuis deux bons mois… il revient à Poudlard et Dumbledore va avoir des problèmes…. Héberger un vampire ce n’est pas simple, mais convaincre ledit vampire de participer à la guerre l’est encore moins. Yaoi/lemon
1. Chapter 1

(Inutile de redire que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi… par contre l'histoire et les personnages sortis de mon cerveau m'appartiennent.)

Mini fic corrigée par Thecrasy (voir dans mon profil.)

Ceci est un yaoi, avec un lemon… traduction : relation entre hommes, avec scène de sexe… vous êtes prévenus.

Pour les intéressé(e)s, je mets un article sur mon blog pour ceux qui veulent me laisser un message et une réponse (les anonymes sans compte par exemple.) ou ceux qui veulent en discuter… je rappelle que je mets l'avancement de mes fic sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil.).

**Fic de 2 chapitres +prologue+épilogue (finie)**

Ok j'arrête de vous parler, bonne lecture à tous :

Harry a disparu depuis deux bons mois… il revient à Poudlard et Dumbledore va avoir des problèmes…. Héberger un vampire ce n'est pas simple, mais convaincre ledit vampire de participer à la guerre l'est encore moins. Yaoi/lemon.

Note :

Les pensés télépathiques son entre -…-

*** Des ténèbres vers la lumière ***

Prologue :

Une nuit sans lune, après une averse. Il pouvait sentir avec beaucoup de précision les différents parfums. Une averse légère après une journée chaude qui exacerbait toutes les odeurs de la ville. Le bitume mouillé qui devient presque oppressant. Une fois dans les quartiers en périphérie de la foret c'est l'odeur de mousse chaude, de fleurs, de fougères, d'arbres qui lui embaumèrent les sens. Déjà avant il aimait particulièrement se perdre dans ce brouillard de chaleur après la pluie, ce Fogg chaud qui se déposait sur son corps pour l'envelopper d'humidité chaude. Mais avec ses nouveaux sens, c'était un vrai délice de profiter de cet instant unique que lui offrait mère Nature. La nuit venait de tomber et l'averse était passée il y a peu, la terre encore chaude se régalait de cette humidité bienvenue et les oiseaux chantaient encore un peu, profitant eux aussi des derniers instants chauds de la journée. Le froid de la nuit revint rapidement réclamer son dû et le vampire fut enveloppé par cette atmosphère glaciale. L'ombre se mouvait avec une facilité déconcertante, lentement mais avec fluidité. Il semblait glisser sur le sol tout en dégageant cette sensation de prédateur, une grâce féline peu commune. Après une nuit bien remplie l'ombre remonta le long de la rue pour se stopper devant les grandes grilles de Poudlard. Il eu un petit sourire et remonta l'allée de gravillons sans que ses pas ne fassent crisser les cailloux. Il était totalement silencieux et c'est tout aussi indétectable à l'oreille qu'il pénétra le château par les grandes portes qui, elles, émirent un son lugubre de grincement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre1 :

Harry Potter glissait comme une Ombre dans le château de Poudlard en pleine nuit. Sa destination : le bureau de l'aimable directeur Albus Dumbledore. Il fut en quelques pas à la porte et frappa.

« Entrez ! »

Harry, couvert d'une longue cape avec capuche, entra. Aucun moyen de connaître son identité, caché de sa longue cape. Il se mit face à son directeur d'école. Le silence que même ses pas ne coupèrent pas s'installa. D'une voix froide, Harry brisa le silence.

« M. le directeur vous avez un problème. »

Harry enleva sa capuche pour que le directeur puisse le distinguer. Celui-ci ne fit pas un mouvement ni une remarque pendant un long moment pour ensuite croiser ses mains sous son menton.

« Pourquoi ne pas être revenu tout de suite ? »

Harry regarda son directeur avec indifférence.

« Je suis venu vous avertir. Maintenant, faites ce que bon vous semble. »

Dumbledore parut ennuyé.

« Puis-je te demander de rester parmi nous le temps que j'en réfère avec les autres professeurs ? »

Harry le regarda indifférent.

« Ne craignez-vous rien pour les élèves ? »

Dumbledore le regarda avec peine.

« Préaulard doit être suffisamment fourni pour que tu ne viennes pas ennuyer les élèves sous ma responsabilité. »

Harry le regarda un instant.

« Je suppose. »

Il refit le chemin inverse et passa furtivement et silencieusement dans les couloirs. Il se retrouva à marcher doucement dans les sombres couloirs humides des cachots. Un petit rictus s'installa sur ses lèvres, les odeurs, les sons, la vue, le toucher et le goût étaient sur-développés et il évoluait dans un monde totalement différent de celui de la plupart des gens, tout en étant exactement le même. Il y voyait comme en plein jour alors que pas un rai de lumière ne venait ici, ni de la lune ni du soleil. L'odeur des champignons, moisissures, algues même était presque oppressante pour lui, mais ça lui rappelait tellement de choses...

Il finit par se coucher à l'aube dans un appartement non loin de celui de son professeur de potions. Il se glissa sans un grand lit à baldaquins vert, sans prêter attention à la couleur ni à ce qui l'entourait.

Le lendemain soir, à peine la nuit fut-elle tombée que Snape vint chercher Harry pour une réunion dans le bureau du directeur. Une fois tout le monde rassemblé chacun put constater avec horreur l'apparence de Potter. Pas qu'il soit laid, sûrement pas ! Mais il était justement d'une très grande beauté. Sa peau blanche aux reflets nacrés, ses longs cheveux noirs dans tous les sens. Sa musculature fine et parfaitement proportionnée. Et, le plus troublant, ses deux jades qui s'illuminaient de manière magique dans la pénombre du bureau. Aucun n'aurait put douter une seconde que Harry était bel et bien un immortel à présent. De manière féline et provocante, Harry alla se poster dans un coin reculé et plus sombre que les autres. Dumbledore ne fit qu'énoncer à voix haute ce que chacun pensait.

« Bien, Potter a été transformé en vampire. De par son statut il semble qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à la bataille et de toute manière il est techniquement mort. » McGonagall le regarda un instant.

« Oui mais magiquement parlant il vit, d'après la prophétie seul Voldemort peut le tuer vraiment, et lui seul peut tuer Voldemort. »

« Je vous assure que cela m'ennuie autant que vous tous, mais si il ne veut plus prendre part à cette guerre nous ne pouvons pas l'y forcer. »

« M. Potter n'a toujours été qu'un égoïste et se soucie bien peu du sort de la planète. » gronda Snape.

Harry les regardait tour à tour de ses yeux paraissant fluorescents dans la pénombre.

« Puis-je aller chasser cette nuit ou faudra-t-il que je vide un élève ? »

Dumbledore savait qu'il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question et le laissa chasser, finissant la conversation avec les derniers membres de l'ordre.

Harry, sans un bruit, passait les couloirs pour sortir quand une voix sortie d'un passage secret l'interpella.

« Potter ! »

Lentement et silencieusement, Harry se retourna, fixant ses yeux fluo sur son ennemi de jadis, Malfoy.

« Oui ? »

Malfoy ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il avait reconnu les caractéristiques des vampires en Potter, et même si son visage ne reflétait en rien ses pensées, elles étaient incohérentes. Harry, agacé, le fixa un moment avant de lâcher de son éternel voix d'outre-tombe, froide et presque monocorde.

« Bien, puisque c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire ! »

Malfoy se reprit.

« Je suis surpris Potter que tu réapparaisses ! Nous nous faisions une joie de ne plus t'avoir dans les pattes. Le Maître en sera bien heureux de te savoir mort. »

Harry eu un rictus cynique.

« Penses-tu pouvoir tromper un vampire ? N'as tu pas peur de me mettre en colère et que ta vie ne finisse, vidé de ton sang ? »

Draco blêmit. C'est vrai que ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour l'énerver et finir vidé de son précieux sang pur ici, dans un couloir sombre.

« Le vieux fou laisserait un vampire se balader dans l'école sans avoir pris la garantie de ne pas voir ses chers élèves morts au petit jour ? »

« Crois-tu que je me préoccupe de ce genre de désagréments purement humains ? »

Draco semblait énervé, c'était lui qui répondait par des questions pour déstabiliser les autres, et ce Potter jouait les enquiquineurs à l'imiter.

« Visiblement le vieux chnoque devient sénile avec l'âge ! »

Harry regardait Draco avec... amusement et envie. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui tenait tête en tant que vampire et ça l'amusait follement. D'un pas félin et prédateur il s'avança vers le blond.

« Bien que cet échange m'amuse follement je crains de devoir y mettre fin Malfoy, à moins que tu ne décides de te mettre sur la liste de mes proie de cette nuit. »

Il fut en une seconde dans le dos de Malfoy pour poser sa main sur son cou.

« Un sang pur, d'une longue lignée de sang pur. C'est tentant. »

Malfoy trembla un peu sous la caresse du brun, par peur et à cause du frôlement des doigts sur sa nuque très sensible.

« Tu devra te trouver d'autres proies Potter ! Mon sang restera dans mon corps. »

Harry s'éloigna de lui avec regret et se remit en chemin pour la forêt et Préaulard. Il traqua deux hommes qui, de par leur aura, ne semblaient pas de bons pères de famille mais bien des criminels. Durant le temps de son absence, en tout deux longs mois, il avait su maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs vampiriques en plus de ceux de survivant. Comme tout bon vampire il avait appris à choisir ses proies selon leur aura de couleur différente, à lire dans les pensées comme dans un livre ouvert et ne plus se préoccuper de l'incessant brouhaha que faisaient les pensées des gens dans un périmètre assez vaste. Il avait appris à apprivoiser ses nouveaux sens pour ne pas être sourd face aux bruits du monde, traquer une odeur en particulier, et évidemment sa vue qui même dans le noir était parfaite.

A sa deuxième proie il dut finir sa nuit, le soleil ne tarderait pas à réapparaître et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à finir en cendres. Il se hâta dans le parc pour ne pas être touché par les premiers rayons et c'est avec rapidité qu'il franchit la grande porte en chêne pour être à l'abri de la lumière. La grande porte claqua et il eut un soupir. En rouvrant les yeux et ainsi oubliant son stress il se figea en se flagellant mentalement de tous les noms. A sept heures moins le quart le soleil était tout juste en train de se lever, alors la plupart des élèves attendaient l'ouverture de la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner. Avec le bruit de la lourde porte claquant, tous les élèves s'étaient retournés vers lui et le fixaient avec étonnement, dégoût, peur, incrédulité.

Il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière, il les fixa avec indifférence bien qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment d'être découvert ici. La première à réagir fut Hermione qui poussa un petit cri avant de se précipiter dans ses bras.

« Harry ! Pourquoi es-tu parti tout ce temps ? »

Il la fixait avec indifférence et se décolla d'elle doucement tout de même.

« Ne t'attache pas à moi, c'est fini Hermione. »

Elle le regarda étrangement quand un éclair la frappa, ces yeux fluo, ces yeux et cette peau blanche. Les larmes se mirent à couler.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas toi ! »

Harry se détacha d'elle encore une fois, insensible et indifférent à ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser ou dire.

« Le Harry que tu connais est mort. Oubliez moi, vous aurez moins mal. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais le soleil se lève et j'ai besoin de repos. »

Une voix traînante se fit entendre du couloir de droite.

« Et bien Potter, quelle scène touchante. Tu nous feras l'honneur de venir petit déjeuner avec nous ? Ho pardon j'oubliais, ils ne servent pas de sang. »

Harry sourit à Malfoy, inconscient que son sourire cynique dévoilait ses canines et fit trembler toutes les personnes présentes.

« Allons Malfoy, ce serai me tenter. Du libre service, buffet a volonté... »

Harry s'approcha de lui de sa démarche féline, ses yeux fluo rivés sur la jugulaire.

« Un large panel de choix rien que pour moi... »

Il passa d'abord en un battement de paupière derrière un Serpentard de deuxième année.

« Les peureux, pas très combatifs mais c'est tellement risible de les entendre sangloter devant l'inévitable… »

Il alla derrière un autre Serpentard.

« Les criminels, c'est particulièrement agréable de les entendre demander pardon, de les entendre supplier, mais le plus délectable, c'est quand ils comprennent que je ne suis pas venu pour les sauver du pécher, car je suis le pécher. »

Il se cala derrière Malfoy et passa ses doigts sur le cou de celui-ci.

« Les fiers, les seuls que je respecte un minimum, ceux là n'ont rien à se reprocher, ne demanderont jamais grâce, ne pleureront pas, ne supplieront jamais, les seuls à vous regarder droit dans les yeux quand on les mord, les seuls à regarder la mort en face sans aucune attente. »

Tout le monde était pétrifié sauf Malfoy qui, si il avait bien compris, était un des seuls qui était capable d'avoir le respect du vampire. Harry se décala.

« Mais après tout j'ai bien mangé, et je n'ai plus envie de jouer, ce sera pour une autre fois. »Cette lueur sadique et intéressée illuminait son regard. Tous étaient sous le choc et Ron plus que les autres.

« Harry, tu n'as tout de même jamais tué d'humain ? »

Harry le regarda en penchant la tête.

« Vous n'êtes que de la nourriture. » fit-il sur le ton de la constatation.

Hermione et quelques autres s'exclamèrent. Elle partit en sanglots dans les bras de Ron.

« Et pour Voldemort ? » demanda Neville visiblement horrifié.

« En quoi cela me concerne ? »

Tout le monde fut estomaqué, le héros, le Survivant, ok, mort-vivant pas survivant ! Allait abandonner. C'était la fin du monde, l'apocalypse. Hermione, soutenue par Ron, parut foudroyée.

« Potter qui déclare forfait ? Je ne te pensais pas si lâche pour abandonner mais soit, si tu ne veux rien faire, alors le Maître n'en sera que plus heureux. »

« Ho et bien entre un monde paisible où on me chassera et un monde de chaos où je pourrai me délecter d'humain sans qu'on ne me dise rien, que crois-tu que je choisisse ? »

Malfoy paru amusé.

« C'est vrai que si tu ne chasses que les criminel, sous le règne du Maître cela ne sera pas ce qui manquera ! Mais c'est cela même qui te contredit entre tes paroles et tes actes. »

« Ne puis-je pas dire la même chose de toi Malfoy ? »

Harry affichait un sourire de victoire, il lui avait rabattu le caquet par cette question rhétorique. Ses amis eux ne se remettaient pas de cette nouvelle et les autres avaient bien trop peur de lui pour même ne penser qu'à faire autre choses que trembler. La porte s'ouvrit à l'heure laissant les rayons du soleil entrer dans la pièce par le toit enchanté de la Grande Salle. Harry bondit en moins d'un quart de seconde à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans le noir, tous crocs dehors, crachant. Il aurait été comique de le voir pieds et mains sur le plafond face à la porte en crachant comme un félin s'il n'avait pas risqué sa vie d'immortel à l'ouverture de la porte.

« Voyons Potter, le soleil du plafond enchanté n'est pas vraiment le soleil, tu es ridicule à pester sur de la lumière qui ne te fera rien ! »

Harry, pas vraiment rassuré, se mit en une seconde derrière la porte et passa rapidement sa main dans la lumière, s'attendant à être brûlé. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Il remit sa main dans le rayon de lumière doucement et la fixait presque mélancoliquement. Cette vision ébranla un peut le fier Serpentard et ses amis, restés après l'entrée de tous dans la salle pour le fuir.

Malfoy passa tout de même devant lui de manière fière et hautaine en poussant l'autre porte, l'exposant de ce fait totalement à la lumière. Suivi de sa cour de Serpentard silencieuse. Hermione, pleine d'espoir, se tourna vers lui.

« Maintenant que tout le monde sait, tu ne risques rien à venir petit déjeuner avec nous. »

« Je suis passablement fatigué, une autre fois peut être. »

Il disparut silencieusement sans que personne ne le voie dans le couloir. Retrouvant son lit avec délectation. Il se fichait vraiment que Dumbledore ait à se justifier de quoi que ce soit, ce qui arriva bien vite forcément.

Après un long discours et beaucoup de réconfort pour les élèves, des centaines de courriers envoyés pour rassurer les parents, Dumbledore se fit alors la réflexion que garder Harry ici était passablement fatiguant. Il avait dû avoir recours à un trésor d'imagination pour expliquer aux parents que Harry en vampire ne ferait pas le moins du monde de mal à un élève et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de retirer leurs enfants. Les rumeurs ayant couru qu'un vampire n'attaquant que les criminels couraient les rue de Londres, il ne fut pas dur pour Dumbledore de faire la relation et d'affirmer qu'Harry n'était pas une menace pour les villes voisines.

Inconscient de l'agitation qu'il avait causée, Harry se réveilla au crépuscule, il s'habilla avec lenteur et sortit de son appartement. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Malfoy.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de te trouver devant ma porte ? »

« Je suis envoyé pour te parler, mais si nous pouvions trouver un coin tranquille ça serait bien mieux. »

D'un signe de tête Harry lui intima de le suivre. Ils remontèrent les couloirs pour arriver devant la grande porte qui s'ouvrit avec la magie d'Harry. Après un petit moment passé à marcher dans le plus grand silence, ils s'assirent près du lac.

« Tu peux parler en toute discrétion, personne ne nous observe. »

« Tu as fait plusieurs allusions sur moi, comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

Harry le fixa avec ses deux yeux verts phosphorescents.

« J'ai plusieurs méthodes, je peux lire tes pensées comme je le veux sans même que tu t'en aperçoives, ou regarder ton aura. »

« Pourquoi tu es revenu ici si tu te fiches de ce qui va se passer ? »

Harry regarda la lune.

« Pour quoi je ne le ferais pas ? »

« Arrêtes de jouer ce petit jeu de déstabilisation que je connais par cœur et qui ne me fait plus rien depuis mes 7 ans. »

« C'est assez instinctif… Je suis là pour annoncer à Dumby que je suis mort, et donc que Voldemort a gagné. »

Draco le regarda résigné.

« Alors Voldemort a bel et bien gagné ? »

« Depuis quand tu le nommes Voldemort et pas Maître ? De toute façon, ce n'est plus dans mes préoccupations, quand bien même je ne sais même pas si la prophétie fonctionne toujours.»

« Je le nomme comme il me plait. Tu ne crains pas de me donner ce genre d'information ? »

« Le devrais-je ? »

« Potter !! »

« je t'ai dit que c'est instinctif… et bien non je ne crains rien si on estime que je sais par lecture de tes pensées que tu es membre de l'ordre depuis un an et que le seul à le savoir est Dumbledore et même pas ton parrain. Que de toute manière tu sais déjà ce que raconte cette prophétie et que tu es déjà au courant que je suis un vampire. Je réponds bien à ta question ? »

Harry paraissait amusé et irrité en même temps alors que Malfoy, lui, était plus énervé qu'autre chose.

« Et tu va le laisser agir sans rien faire ? Même pas essayer ? Tu as de par ta condition bien plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en aura jamais, tu es immortel Potter ! Je ne sais pas, imagine que c'est la plus belle proie que tu as à chasser de toute ton existence ! »

« Tant qu'il y aura des homme il y aura des guerres. »

« Vois le côté prédateur Potter, puisque c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, le voir se débattre au moment ou tu lui voleras sa vie. La seule proie à ta hauteur ! Tout bon vampire en rêverait non ? »

« Me jeter des fleurs ne te servira a rien. »

« Voir le seul homme qui a 'résisté' à l'Avada Kedavra, trembler de peur devant la mort que tu lui donneras, le voir te supplier, le savoir à ton entière merci. »

Harry, le regard dans le vague, ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se léchait les lèvres avec la description de Malfoy. Celui-ci avait un rictus, finalement il n'était pas si dur de motiver Potter.

« Débarrasse-nous d'un assassin de plus. »

Harry le regardait pensif.

« J'y réfléchirai, pour le moment j'ai faim. »

Sans plus de cérémonie Harry partit chasser mais cette fois-ci bien plus loin. Il transplana dans le nord de l'Angleterre et y passa une bonne partie de la nuit. A sa troisième proie il fut rassasié et retransplana à la grille de Poudlard. Comme la dernière fois, il se hâta de passer la porte, mais cette fois ci ne fut pas étonné de voir tous les élèves sans exception rassemblés pour le voir. Au moment où il vit ses amis se presser pour le rejoindre il disparut tout bonnement de vue sous l'air dépité de tous. Pendant une semaine le même phénomène se reproduisit. Harry rentrait au petit matin devant les élèves qui eux commençaient leur journée. Personne ne le voyait en dehors, même ses amis, personne ne savait où il logeait, il passait le matin et le soir tel une ombre et beaucoup ne s'en plaignaient pas le moins du monde.

Ce soir il sortit de ses appartements, il longea les couloirs et passa devant la Grande Salle encore vide d'élèves. Le soleil se couchant vers six heures, tous étaient à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune pour leurs devoirs. Il ne rencontrait que rarement des petits groupes d'élèves qui, apeurés, se hâtaient de disparaître. Pourtant, devant la porte d'entrée, Malfoy l'attendait visiblement, dos au mur et les mains dans les poches.

« Allons discuter. » furent les seuls mots que Malfoy prononça.

A leur petit coin devant le lac, Harry prit la parole, mais cette fois pas d'une voix monocorde, ni même froide et détachée, non il essaya de rendre sa voix un tantinet plus chaleureuse.

« Je suppose que tu tiens à avoir une réponse. »

« En effet. Les membres de l'ordre espèrent que tu les aideras même si c'est pour détruire tous les Mangemorts et, faute de tuer le lord, l'enfermer à jamais dans une prison. »

« Je me doutais qu'ils penseraient à ça. »

Malfoy le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« S'il te plait Potter. »

Harry le regarda avec malice.

« Hum, et bien c'est demandé avec tant de gentillesse. On ne peut rien refuser à un Malfoy qui supplie, et ce que veut un Malfoy, il l'obtient toujours. » Harry lui souriait narquoisement. Cela aurait put énerver Malfoy mais celui-ci pour la première fois eu l'air soulagé, son visage en temps normal si inexpressif laissait voir sa joie et Harry en fut étonné une seconde.

« Parle à tes amis, je doute qu'ils tiennent longtemps comme ça. Ils ne peuvent peut-être pas tout comprendre mais ils méritent au moins une explication. »

« Crois-tu que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Mais cela ne servirait à rien. »

« Fais comme tu veux Potter ! »

Harry le regarda un instant.

« C'est agréable de discuter avec une personne qui n'a pas peur de moi et qui me tient tête sans se soucier de ma condition. » Harry avait reprit son ton distant, las et d'outre tombe. Malfoy haussa les épaules et repartit en direction du château. Une fois de plus Harry rentra à l'aube d'extrême limite et se retrouva devant la Grande Salle pas encore ouverte et son lot d'élèves.

Il s'avança vers ses amis qui furent étonnés mais ne dirent rien le laissant venir. Sa cape volait derrière lui et il s'arrêta face à eux, ses amis de dortoirs, Hermione, Ron et Ginny. De sa voix froide il demanda clairement.

« Vous ne m'oublierez pas comme ça ? »

Tous hochèrent de la tête pour lui répondre non.

« Bien ! Je suis un vampire, je bois du sang et exclusivement d'humain, le sang d'animal est imbuvable et n'est pas nutritif. A me côtoyer vous prenez le risque de vous voir mordre. L'ancien Harry est mort, je suis une coquille sans sentiments et sans vraies émotions. »

Tous frissonnèrent de sa déclaration sur son ton neutre et froid mais acquiescèrent. Ron parut dégoûté, comme Dean et Seamus. Hermione très protectrice réapparut au triple galop.

« Harry si tu veux on discutera ce soir à la salle commune. Tu as l'air fatigué et tu devrais aller te coucher. »

« Je suis un immortel Hermione, pas un petit humain fragile, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nurse. »

Harry quitta le groupe qui semblait dépité. Ron explosa.

« Rends-toi à l'évidence Herm' c'est un monstre ! Un monstre qui ne ressemble plus à notre Harry ! »

« Je ne le laisserai pas comme ça Ron ! »

« Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'a pas besoin de nous ! Et en quoi tu veux l'aider ? »

Harry lui, bien loin de tous ces remous, était endormi comme un bienheureux. La journée s'écoula de manière rapide et le soleil fut couché sur une nouvelle nuit superbe. Harry avait coupé court hier avec ses amis car voir les mines dégoûtées ne l'enchantait pas. Certes il s'en moquait éperdument en étant vampire mais le restant de sa conscience lui disait qu'il ne supportait pas d'être vu comme un monstre par ses amis. Au moment de sortir il bifurqua à la pierre du lac ou il avait senti Malfoy. Celui-ci ne l'entendit pas arriver.

« La lune est belle. »

Malfoy sursauta.

« Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. »

« Même si tu avais voulu tu ne m'aurais pas entendu. »

Malfoy fixa Potter et soupira.

« Je suppose que c'est dans les gènes du vampire. »

« Tu attendais quelqu'un peut-être ? »

« Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je t'attendais ? »

Harry sourit narquoisement.

« Le devrais-je ? »

Malfoy ne parut pas agacé de ses réponses en question cette fois-ci et lui aussi se prit au jeu de la répartie.

« À toi de voir. »

Mais ce que demanda Harry le déstabilisa complètement.

« Me considères-tu comme un monstre ? »

Draco dut mettre un moment à réfléchir.

« Pas vraiment, tu es ce que tu es. »

Harry sembla se contenter de cette phrase mais Draco continua tout en fixant la lune au dessus de lui.

« Je suppose que tu as eu une discussion avec tes amis. »

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder Draco assis de dos devant lui qui continua.

« Les animaux se nourrissent de plantes, les hommes se nourrissent d'animaux, les vampires se nourrissent d'hommes. C'est un cycle et ça a toujours été comme ça. »

« C'est très résumé, mais beaucoup me voient comme une erreur de la nature. J'imagine aisément que plus personne ne croit en Harry Potter le sauveur du monde. »

« En effet. »

« Es-tu prêt à tout quitter, à risquer ta famille, tes amis, ta richesse pour une chose si chimérique ? »

« Comprendrais-tu, ce que je risque de t'expliquer et qui parle de sentiments ? Ou peut être que la bonne question est voudrais-tu comprendre ? »

Harry le regardait avec une expression désolée qui déstabilisa Draco.

« Je sais qu'avant j'aurais compris, maintenant je ne pense pas. »

Harry repartit une fois de plus mais cette fois là expédia rapidement sa chasse sans cérémonie ni traque intensive. Il revint au château bien avant ses horaires habituels et alla emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque en laissant un mot pour madame Pince. Il errait dans les couloirs en lisant de manière plutôt rapide. Sa lecture allait des romans à l'eau de rose aux pièces de théâtre. Il essayait de se réapproprier les émotions et réactions humaines qui peu à peu l'avaient complètement abandonné pour cette froideur. Il tournait les pages régulièrement de ses longs ongles parfaitement manucurés pour l'éternité. Shakespeare, Baudelaire, Molière pour ses premières œuvres classiques mais aussi Freud, Joug, et d'autres pères de la psychanalyse. Quelques œuvres contemporaines et des romans. Il avait même réussi à dégoter quelques livres sur les vampires dans la réserve pour parfaire son éducation.

Il était étrange que toute l'éducation qu'il ait faite lui même soit si rapide et ces livres ne lui apprenaient rien de plus, si ce n'est pour les calices. Ces personnes qui donnent volontairement leur sang à un vampire. Malheureusement la description était bâclée et très peu exhaustive. Les vampires se cachant, la littérature relevait plus de la fiction, même pour les livres éducatifs, que de la réalité. Ridicule de penser que l'ail pouvait le faire fuir…

Il allait de ce pas se coucher quand il croisa le directeur.

« Harry ! »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai été informé de ta décision, j'en suis très heureux. Tu seras logé ici tant que tu le voudras et que bien sûr tu ne fais pas de mal aux élèves. »

« Douteriez-vous de moi ? »

« Pas le moins du monde par Merlin ! Ho je vois que tu es en pleine lecture, sers-toi de la réserve si tu le souhaites pour parfaire tes connaissances sur ton état. »

Harry le regarda ennuyé.

« Ramassis d'inepties basées sur une non connaissance de la matière, tout juste bon pour parfaire un bon roman. »

Les yeux du directeur s'illuminèrent.

« il ne tient qu'a toi de remettre la connaissance des enfants sur le droit chemin… »

Harry leva ses yeux au ciel.

« Me prendriez-vous pour une bête de laboratoire ? »

« Voyons ! Un exposé pédagogique se révèle parfois plein de surprises. La peur est souvent liée à l'inconnu. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles tous deux se séparèrent chacun dans leur couloir. Harry, sentant la fatigue, retourna dans son salon pour finir sa lecture et prendre du repos. Une autre semaine passa dans un calme tout relatif.

Le premier cour des septièmes années était spécialement en commun ce matin là dans les cachots. Tous les élèves attendaient devant la porte quand leurs professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal et de potions arrivèrent pour les faire entrer dans une classe plongée dans le noir complet. A tâtons les élèves prirent place et les professeurs se mirent au fond de la pièce. En voyant cela les élèves se mirent à discuter discrètement puis de plus en plus bruyamment quand une voix froide les glaça tous sans exception.

« Silence ! »

Les lumières s'allumèrent et Harry, assis sur le bureau de façon désinvolte, fit claquer son livre en levant les yeux sur chacun d'eux. Tous sentirent un frisson les parcourir. Les quelques bougies ne permettaient pas de correctement distinguer toute la pièce mais juste assez. Et ses yeux comme des phares les détaillaient.

« Vous avez pu constater que je serai votre professeur pour ce cours, vous avez la chance d'avoir un vrai vampire comme cas d'étude, profitez en bien. »

Le silence se fit plus lourd et Harry reprit la parole.

« Commençons par les bases, vous savez tous reconnaître un vampire ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

« Citez-moi donc les particularité. »

Sans étonnement Hermione fut la première à lever la main et quelques autres l'imitèrent.

« Une caractéristique par personne. Partez du premier rang. »

Le premier à parler fut un élève de Poufsouffle qui bégayait de timidité et de peur.

« La peau pâle et un peu nacrée. »

Harry approuva et les autres continuèrent.

« Les canines longues. »

« Les yeux lumineux. »

« Une grande beauté. » finit par dire Hermione.

« Effectivement, mais ce ne sont que les principales caractéristiques physiques. »

Hermione releva la main et fut cette fois la seule.

« Oui ? »

« Et bien les vampires ont la caractéristique de voir parfaitement dans la nuit noire même en l'absence de source lumineuse, ils ont l'ouïe ultra développée comme leur odorat. Ils ne craignent pas … »

« Merci n'allons pas trop vite. Pour l'ouïe nous pouvons entendre un murmure à plusieurs centaines de mètres comme si le son était à notre oreille. L'odorat est lui aussi bien plus développé, nous pouvons repérer les odeurs à plusieurs kilomètres surtout si c'est du sang humain. »

Même si sa voix était monocorde et froide personne ne s'endormait et tous l'écoutaient avec grand soin.

« Une autre caractéristique importante, nous ne pouvons pas changer d'apparence. »

Il se coupa les cheveux, les laissant tomber sur le sol alors que les siens reprenaient la bonne taille sur ses épaules.

« Notre corps est mort donc ne souffre d'aucune maladies, ni de blessures. »

Il s'ouvrit l'avant bras et la plaie se referma aussitôt.

« Pour tuer un vampire, des idée ? »

Plusieurs élèves énoncèrent les méthodes. Harry eu un rictus et fit apparaître toutes les méthodes sur le bureau à ses côtés.

« Nous disions donc l'ail. » il prit la gousse et la mangea.

« C'est certes fort et peu ragoûtant mais je suis toujours là. »

« L'eau bénite ? »

Il plongea sa main dans de l'eau bénite.

« Je penserai à l'eau bénite pour me laver. »

« Les croix ? »

Il prit la croix et la tritura.

« Doux Jésus je suis terrorisé. »

« Le pieu en bois enfoncé dans le cœur ? »

Il prit un pieu et s'empala.

« Toujours pas la bonne méthode. »

« Le poignard en argent alors ? »

Il prit un poignard en argent et s'empala.

« Visiblement, c'est toujours pas la bonne méthode. Il nous reste le feu et le soleil. Le feu peut venir à bout de nous mais il doit nous brûler entièrement avant que nous nous régénérions. Le soleil est plus rapide mais nous pouvons aussi nous régénérer d'une partie exposée au prix de longues semaines. »

Tous semblaient blêmes. Aucune méthode efficace n'existait pour éliminer un vampire.

« Heureusement pour vous il y a une méthode que vous n'avez pas abordée. Couper la tête d'un vampire reste la meilleure solution, la plus rapide et radicale. »

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un énorme soupir de soulagement général.

« Seulement, vous avez peut-être cette chance uniquement si le vampire dort. Avec nos réflexes et notre rapidité il est quasiment impossible de surprendre un vampire, si on oublie que vous ne l'entendez pas et qu'il sait ce que vous pensez. »

Il regardait les élèves pas vraiment rassurés.

« Tout ceci reste du technique et du biologique. Qui peut me dire comment se fait la transformation en vampire ? »

Beaucoup d'élèves expliquèrent plus ou moins précisément.

« Arrêtons là le massacre. L'humain doit être vidé de son sang et être à la porte de la mort, c'est un fait, le vampire doit lui faire boire son sang, certes mais avec seulement ça nous n'obtenons qu'une goule. Les goules sont des vampires sous-fifres au service de leur créateur et Maître. Des animaux de compagnie en quelque sorte. Elles ne craignent pas le soleil, mais n'ont pas vraiment de pouvoir non plus. Pour devenir un vampire à part entière, la goule, lors de sa transformation, poussée par l'instinct, doit vider complètement son maître de son sang et le tuer. »

Sa déclaration jeta un froid. Harry reprit de sa même voix toujours monocorde et détachée.

« Par cette opération la goule devenue vampire acquiert les années d'expérience de son créateur, sa magie, son pouvoir et ses connaissances en plus de récupérer les siens si c'est un sorcier. Cela est un peu différent si le mordu a été le calice du vampire. »

Il fixait la salle qui semblait se demander si Potter avait tué son ancien maître ou bien été le calice du vampire avant d'être transformé.

« En ce qui concerne les calices, c'est un humain ou sorcier, qui décide de lui même de donner son sang au vampire. Mais pas que cela, si l'humain a des sentiments profonds pour le vampire et que cela est réciproque alors l'humain sera un calice. Le vampire et le calice sont liés et rien ne peut défaire ce lien si ce n'est la mort de l'un ou de l'autre ou la transformation en vampire du calice. Le vampire trouvera tous les autres sangs fades et ils seront si liés qu'ils pourront savoir où est leur moitié. Les sensations son décuplées pour les deux lors de la morsure. Et beaucoup d'autres choses encore que je ne connais pas. Le vampire que j'ai vidé de son sang avait vécu un millénaire environ, j'ai récupéré ses souvenirs et ses pouvoirs en plus de récupérer les miens, qu'il aurait gardés si j'étais devenu goule. Donc l'ancien vampire en un millénaire n'avait jamais eu de calice, je ne sais donc pas grand chose sur eux.»

Tous prenaient des notes et un élève demanda.

« Mais les pouvoirs magiques d'un vampire sont liés à quoi ? »

« La chasse. Ne pas faire de bruit, se déplacer si vite que l'œil humain ne peut le détecter. La force physique énorme, distinguer les auras des futures victimes. Lire les pensées sans même utiliser la legilimencie, nous entendons constamment vos pensées et vos paroles en bruit de fond et précisément les bruits autour de nous. La séduction, pour hypnotiser sa proie. Si le vampire est un bon chasseur la proie ne se rend compte qu'elle n'est chassée que quand elle passe de vie à trépas. Elle ne cherche pas à se défendre quand elle est mordue, perdue dans une sensation de plaisir, et meurt littéralement de plaisir. »

La classe resta subjuguée par ces explications. Hermione demanda la parole.

« C'est par ce que tu as acquis les pouvoir et les connaissances de l'autre vampire que tu es devenu si différent ? »

« Question pertinente. J'ai intégré il semble un millénaire de connaissance et de pouvoir en une nuit. La perception des éléments extérieurs change radicalement tant par la vision, enfin, la perception mentale que physique. Je suis techniquement mort. Tous mes sentiments et mes émotions disparaissent graduellement. Vos agissements, vos réactions sont pour moi étranges. »

Un autre élève posa une question.

« On dit qu'il y a une transformation en vampire et qu'il peuvent prendre une forme animale. »

« Il y a une transformation en vampire. C'est cela même qui me permet de décupler au maximum mes sens mais je ne vous la montrerai pas, ce serait trop dangereux pour vous. J'entendrais vos cœurs battre, tous les glouglous du sang dans chaque artère, chaque veine de toutes les personnes présentes dans ce château. Je sentirais avec une précision chirurgicale le parfum de chaque sang, des notes les plus âcres pour les sang-de-bourbe aux plus fruitées pour les sangs les plus purs. Et je crains de ne pas pouvoir me retenir plus d'un centième de seconde. Pour la transformation animale, je ne sais pas pour tous les vampires, mon ancien maître pouvait se transformer en beaucoup d'animaux sans soucis, et je peux moi-même me transformer en mon animal totem avec une grande facilité. »

Beaucoup avaient été choqués de l'entendre dire ces mots crus. Ron se mit en colère alors qu'Harry le regardait avec son éternel froideur, comme désintéressé.

« Comment toi tu peux dire tout ça sur le sang ! Les sangs purs ne sont pas supérieurs ! »

« Le crois-tu sincèrement ? »

« ÉVIDEMMENT ! »

« N'as-tu pas un sang aussi pur que celui des Malfoy ? »

Snape se leva.

« M. Potter, veuillez éviter ce genre de discours ! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour prendre parti à cette guerre, puisque cela est inintéressant pour vous. »

Harry mit la tête sur le côté.

« Les humains sont compliqués. Il n'est pas question d'idéologie stupide sur Voldemort et sa quête de pouvoir. Il n'a fait que reprendre un terme de ses minces connaissances. Comme Hitler a repris le symbole de la croix gammée. Le sang pour les vampires a une odeur et un goût différent et qui est étroitement lié avec la magie du propriétaire. Plus le sang est pur et plus le sang est lui même d'une odeur et d'un goût fruité ou acidulé. Si il est mélangé à des sans magie, il devient amer et âcre. Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est moins bien, c'est différent. Mais pour les vampires gourmets, c'est comme choisir entre un bon vin de Bordeaux ou un Beaujolais. »

Hermione éclata en sanglots. Et Harry questionnait Snape et Malfoy du regard. D'une voix un peu détachée il demanda.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Entre deux hoquets Hermione lui répondit.

« Le sang a en fait toute son importance et Voldemort a raison. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Voldemort n'est pas un vampire. De plus je n'ai jamais insinué que les sang-de-bourbe méritent de mourir. Vous semblez tellement accaparés par certaines choses, vous humains, que vous en oubliez la vérité. Ce n'est pas par ce que le vin de Bordeaux est meilleur que le Beaujolais n'existe pas. Je ne comprends pas. Tout cela résulte des mariages. L'amour n'est-il pas censé être au delà du sang, des couleurs et même du sexe ?»

Cela eut pour effet de calmer beaucoup de personnes, dont la crise de colère de Ron et la crise de larmes d'Hermione. Snape lui, se demandait vaguement ce qui tournait dans la tête de ce fichu vampire. Harry, de manière toujours désintéressée, comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, les regardait.

« Vous ne voyez qu'à l'échelle de votre vie. Beaucoup même vivent au jour le jour. Je suis promis à une vie éternelle, les choses qui pour vous paraissent rapides sont pour moi d'une lenteur affligeante et paradoxalement très rapide comparées a l'éternité. Je me déplace dix fois plus vite que ce que votre corps est capable et pour vous cela parait rapide. Votre vie dure une bonne centaine d'année et pour vous le temps passe déjà trop vite. Je vois les choses au long terme, et au long terme même si le mage noir est éliminé un autre le remplacera, peut-être plus fort, peut-être plus mégalomane. A court terme peut être que la guerre aura fait des morts que vous pleurerez, à long terme je sais que vous mourrez tous alors que je continuerai mon existence. Si vous ne comprenez pas ça je ne peux rien pour vous, nos visions du monde sont bien trop différentes. »

Un élève leva timidement la main.

« Mais pourquoi les vampires sont distants, enfermés dans leur communauté ? Ils ne se mélangent que rarement. Et pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas être mêlés à la guerre ? »

Harry se releva d'un bon et, d'une démarche féline, s'approcha du garçon qui déglutit. Il susurra d'une voix glaciale.

« Les vampires détestent ne pas être traités à leur juste valeur, nous ne nous mêlons pas à la nourriture, comme la nourriture ne se mélange pas au prédateur. Nous sommes solitaires et cela vaut mieux pour beaucoup de raisons, vous nous haïssez comme erreur de la nature et nous nous délectons de votre sang. Sans émotions pas d'amitié, pas de sentiment, c'est la loi du plus fort. »

Le garçon le fixait bizarrement, essayant de comprendre.

« Peu importe que vous compreniez, ma vie n'en changera pas pour autant. Peut importe que le mage noir soit tué ou pas, ma vie n'en changera pas pour autant. »

La cloche sonna et tous se mirent à sortir sauf Hermione et Ron, qui restèrent. Harry reprit son livre.

« Harry, je n'arrive pas à te comprendre totalement mais Ron et moi on reste tes amis. »

Harry leva les yeux de son livre une demi-seconde.

« C'est réciproque je ne vous comprends pas non plus. Une personne est-elle dégoûtée de voir son ami ? »

Ron parut honteux.

« Ne vous attachez pas, vous le vivrez mal, vous souffrirez. Il me reste suffisamment de conscience humaine pour vous donner une dernière fois cette recommandation. »

Ils acquiescèrent, alors Harry entama son périple pour son lit. Il se laissa tomber comme une masse, donner des cours à des humains étroits d'esprit était une vraie difficulté. Il avait dû constamment se rabaisser à expliquer dans les moindres détails en long en large et en travers et même comme ça, ils ne semblaient pas comprendre. Il avait du mal à comprendre les réactions humaines comme la colère, la haine. Il leurs arrivait d'agir de manière tellement désordonnée.

Un bon mois s'écoula, Harry rentrait toujours de justesse à l'aube, les élèves qui attendaient l'ouverture de la porte de la Grande Salle le regardaient passer avec indifférence pour certains et dégoût pour d'autres. Le soir il flânait parmi les élèves dans les couloirs ou la bibliothèque avec des livres à la main en attendant d'aller chasser rapidement. Il lui arrivait de temps à autres de flâner dans la forêt interdite en forme de loup noir hirsute et de hurler à la lune. Les élèves avaient moins peur de lui, mais l'évitaient toujours autant. Seul Malfoy semblait l'attendre de temps à autres près du lac pour discuter ou juste donner un peu de sa présence vivante au brun. Il lui fournissait aussi les informations de l'ordre et redonnait à Dumbledore les idées de l'immortel.

Ce soir il discutait avec Draco.

« Ça fait quoi d'être immortel ? »

« On ne peut pas le décrire. Penses-tu que ce soit bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Une autre voix d'outre tombe se fit entendre dans leur dos.

« C'est exaltant quand nous chassons, voir, sentir la peur dans le regard des proie est une source de grande joie. »

Harry sans se retourner siffla le nom de l'immortel.

« Kallahan. »

« C'est moi-même, je suis flatté qu'un si jeune vampire connaisse mon nom. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. Remercie bien bas feu ton maître. »

Kallahan se plaça face à eux.

« Il est regrettable que mon Maître se soit fait tuer par un vampire si faible. Mais bref je suis venu pour affaires. »

Harry gardait un œil sur Malfoy à ses côtés.

« Pensez-vous qu'un faible ai pu mettre à trépas un comte si haut placé ? Pourriez-vous nous expliquer votre présence ? »

Malfoy reconnaissait typiquement le style aristocratique dans la façon du brun de parler à ce vampire blond. Des questions purement rhétoriques et des questions qui ne sont en fait que des ordres sous-entendus.

« Je constate que vous avez très bien intégré les souvenir de mon Maître. Les Grands Immortels ont fait la demande que vous vous alliiez à eux. »

« Je considérerai la demande quand ma mission ici sera finie. »

« Comment pouvez-vous donc aider des humains, cette race inférieure ne mérite que de nous servir de nourriture. »

Harry le regarda avec froid et d'une voix autoritaire le coupa.

« Silence, goule ! Nous sommes des humains à la base, notre monde tourne exclusivement autour d'eux ! Aies au moins la décence de prêter de la reconnaissance à ce qui te tient en vie. Ce n'est certes que de la nourriture mais ils ne sont pas pour autant inférieurs. »

Kallahan, face à la supériorité de son 'nouveau' Maître, se tut en marmonnant des excuses.

« En quoi cette missive des Grands est-elle importante ? »

« Ils envient votre pouvoir qui, en plus d'avoir fusionné avec celui de mon ancien Maître, a exalté le vôtre. Ils ont peur de laisser une puissance telle que vous sans surveillance. »

Harry parut réfléchir.

« Dis leur que j'y réfléchis, le temps de finir ici mon travail. Rassemble aussi les goules à mon service et dis leur que j'ai à leur parler. »

« Bien Maître. »

La goule s'en alla avec une petite révérence et laissa Harry pensif à côté de Draco.

« Les goules du vampire que tu as tué sont à ton service ? »

« Visiblement. Ceux qui voudront bien m'aider seront d'une aide précieuse pour l'ordre. C'était un comte, et un des Grands il me semble, ses souvenir ne sont pas tous très net. Son clan semblait assez important. »

Draco le regarda avec attention, il semblait batailler entre les souvenirs humains et les souvenirs vampiriques sans arriver à vraiment concilier les deux. Il traitait les humains de nourriture mais leur accordait aussi un statut, il jouait avec ses pouvoirs sans jamais toucher aux élèves. Il les prenait de haut mais essayait quand même de leur expliquer son point de vue. Harry semblait un peu perdu dans tout ça et personne ne semblait le remarquer. Draco voyait le trouble grandissant, Harry se torturait les méninges à lire des livres pour comprendre ses amis et son ancienne vie. Et plus il restait avec les humains et plus il semblait perdu.

« Potter, tu devrais aller chasser. »

Harry sortit de sa réflexion et s'en alla rapidement, laissant Draco devant le lac. Une fois de plus il chassa relativement vite et rentra repu au château. Il fit un détour pour aller trouver Snape dans sa salle de potion.

« Entrez. »

« Bonsoir Snape. »

« Potter. » cracha le professeur de potions.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? »

Le professeur grimaça mais l'invita à s'assoir malgré tout.

« Bien que vous sembliez penser que tout ceci ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, ce en quoi vous n'avez pas tout à fait tord, je viens vous annoncer qu'en plus de mon soutien nous aurons sûrement celui de mes goules. »

Snape ne laissa pas passer un seul sentiment sur son visage.

« Et M. Potter, pourquoi donc venir m'avertir ? »

« Cela vous dérange-t-il de passer le message à Dumbledore que bientôt, une réunion de goule se déroulera ? »

Snape fit une micro moue.

« Je lui transmettrai. Et où comptez vous donc rassembler tous vos suceurs de sang ? »

« Je pensais peut être bien les rassembler chez moi, mais le manoir Black semble encore être utilisé comme QG de l'ordre. L'ancien château de mon prédécesseur est surveillé en permanence. Il reste la Cabane Hurlante, qui risque d'être bien trop petite, ou le château. »

« Bien sûr, faites rentrer votre dizaine de suceurs de sang ici pour tuer tous les élèves, on ne vous dira rien ! »

« Vous serez très aimable de demander à Dumbledore s'il trouve une solution. »

Harry s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie, et sans dire au revoir. Il alla une nouvelle fois retrouver son lit pour une grande nuit réparatrice. Le lendemain soir il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Les élèves le regardaient toujours un peu craintivement mais semblaient tous hypnotisés par la grâce, la félinité du vampire. Le charme et le charisme dans des vêtements moulants semblaient faire baver beaucoup d'élèves. Il alla s'installer à une table en retrait pour être tranquille. Une table dans le coin de la réserve où le noir était à peine éclairé de deux bougies que le vampire éteignit pour ne pas être déranger par de la lumière. Il était bien moins fatiguant pour lui de lire dans le noir complet plutôt que de gérer la lumière forte de ses pupilles, qui lui fatiguait les yeux et lui donnait la migraine.

Il fut interrompu par Hermione qui à tâtons essayait de le rejoindre. Par gentillesse d'un mouvement de la main il ralluma les deux bougies et ainsi éviter à Hermione de se prendre les étagères ou les piles de livres.

« Merci. »

Elle s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui, il ne quittait pas son livre écrit dans une langue que même Hermione ne connaissait pas et qui semblait le passionner. Il tournait les pages délicatement de sa main pâle du bout de ses longs ongles carrés. Hermione le regarda un moment.

« Dumbledore te cherche, visiblement il voulait te parler de choses importantes. »

Harry ne lâcha pas son livre si bien qu'elle doutait qu'il l'ai écouté mais il finit par lui répondre d'une voix qu'il essayait de paraître plus chaleureuse qu'en temps normal.

« Merci. »

Personne ne bougea pourtant, seuls les bruits des pages tournées brisait le silence qui, pourtant était apaisant et pas lourd, comme le craignait Hermione.

« Harry, je suis désolée si tu as cru que nous te voyions comme un monstre, il nous a fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre et accepter la nouvelle. »

« Ne le sois pas. L'humain nous voit comme des monstres suceurs de sang, nous vous considérons comme de la nourriture. Cela a toujours été et sera toujours. »

Hermione soupira.

« Nous sommes tes amis, nous n'aurions pas dû te traiter comme nous l'avons fait. Les autres et surtout Ron sont en colère contre ton état de vampire parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ont peur de toi. »

Harry la regarda par-dessus son livre avant de replonger son nez dedans.

« Cela vaut peut être mieux. Il me semble que vous humains avez besoins de haine ou d'amitié pour vivre. Si cette haine peut remplacer cette amitié alors cela lui fera moins mal. »

« Cela ne marche pas comme ça Harry. Les émotions sont étranges chez les humains je le conçois mais Ron a besoin de ton amitié, il n'a pas de haine pour toi, de la déception, de la colère, de la tristesse, mais sûrement pas de haine. »

« Je n'ai pas d'amitié à donner, je ne sais même plus ce que c'est. Les relations avec les vampires sont très restreintes. Certains vivent seuls en reclus, d'autres en groupes avec uniquement leurs goules. Ce n'est pas de l'amitié, juste des animaux de compagnie je dirais. Ils obéissent à leur Maître et en échange le vampire les nourrit. Les vampires influents sont appelés les Grands et se réunissent une fois par siècle pour délimiter leurs territoires de chasses. Les autres vampires solitaires, eux, évitent de rencontrer d'autres vampires car s'ils sont pris à chasser sur le territoire d'un Grand, ils sont promis à une mort certaine. Le vampire le videra de son pouvoir et ses connaissances pour le tuer et gagner en puissance. Il n'y a pas d'amitié ni d'entraide, juste du pouvoir et de l'obéissance. »

Hermione comprenait de plus en plus tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami et le combat qu'il devait mener pour rester ici et ainsi vivre en 'communauté' avec des humains.

« Tu n'as rien gardé des émotions et des réactions de l'ancien Harry ? »

« Et bien elles on été comme scellées dans un coin de mon esprit à sa mort. J'essaye de réapprendre mais c'est tellement compliqué. »

Hermione lui prit le livre des mains et le ferma.

« Ce n'est pas dans les livres que tu comprendras. Veux-tu que je t'aide à réapprendre ? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Tu verras. »

Elle s'en alla et Harry se faufila furtivement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le directeur. Une fois dans le bureau il s'installa sur le dossier du fauteuil et écouta le directeur.

« Harry, j'ai reçu les informations du professeur Snape. Je suis content que tu aies décidé de nous aider et de faire participer des goules. »

Harry le fixait simplement attendant qu'il décide de finir.

« J'ai bien réfléchi à tout les problèmes de ce rassemblement et je ne vois qu'une solution satisfaisante. Il est hors de question de révéler le QG à des non membres de l'ordre, surtout à des personnes que nous ne connaissons pas. La Cabane Hurlante sera je pense bien trop dangereuse pour des goules et bien trop petite je suppose. Je te propose de les loger dans l'aile ouest des cachots, qui est inoccupée, vous aurez toute l'aile ouest pour vous et tu pourras garder un œil sur elles facilement. »

Harry regarda le directeur.

« Si les souvenir ne sont pas trop brouillés, il me semble que j'ai une cinquantaine de goules. »

Le directeur sembla pensif.

« C'est un très bon apport pour cette guerre mais j'ai peur que nourrir cinquante goules ne soit compliqué. »

« Et bien une goule n'est pas un vampire, il lui faut un humain par semaine environ, elle le mange entièrement et est donc moins atteinte par le besoin de sang. Pour tous je ramènerai deux ou trois humains par soir, cela devrait suffire. Les moldus les contenteront bien suffisamment. »

« Très bien, si tu me garantis qu'aucun d'eux ne touchera d'élèves et ne sortira de l'enceinte du château je ne peux qu'accepter cette aide plus que bienvenue. »

« Ils m'obéissent, si je leur ordonne aucun ne désobéira. »

Harry se releva et s'en alla dans les couloirs, il alla fureter dans l'aile ouest et vit effectivement qu'elle était condamnée par une grande grille en fer forgé maintenue solidement par une chaîne et un cadenas. Harry rebroussa chemin et sortit chasser. Au petit jour il rentra donc par les grandes portes du château et Hermione vint lui faire la bise.

« Bonne journée Harry. »

Elle repartit au près de Ron, laissant Harry interrogateur. Il décida de ne pas y prêter attention et alla dormir.

Il se réveilla et s'habilla tranquillement, sur la table près de lui se trouvait une énorme clé en argent gravée. Harry sut immédiatement que Dumbledore lui avait fait porter la clé du cadenas de l'aile ouest. Il sortit et assista à une scène étrange de loin. Son oreille ultra sensible ne perdaient pas une miette de la diction.

« Sale traître ! »

« Surveille ton langage Parkinson ! »

« Tu devais aller à la cérémonie des Mangemorts mais bizarrement tu n'y étais pas ! Ton père en a été très déçu. Il m'a chargé de te donner un message. »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas de mon père, quelle déception pour lui de ne pas voir son fils se traîner dans la poussière aux ordres d'un serpent albinos ! »

« Tu es grotesque Draco, Lucius te fait dire de te méfier des couloirs sombres et peu fréquentés. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni même de mon père. »

« C'est ce que tu penses ! Dolor.. »

En une seconde Harry avait franchi les quelques couloirs qui les séparaient et avait décalé Malfoy sur le côté. Il apparut vraiment aux yeux des autres quand il sortit de l'ombre.

« Si jeune et déjà si déterminée. »

« Potter ! » siffla la jeune femme.

« C'est effectivement mon nom, je suis flatté que vous vous en souveniez miss Parkinson. » fit Harry avec son habituelle voix détachée mais arborant un rictus machiavélique.

« Depuis quand tu as l'autorisation de te mêler des affaires des élèves Potter ! » cracha Pansy avec hargne.

« Ais-je eu un jour l'interdiction ? »

Malfoy cachait un rictus, Pansy était bien mal partie avec Potter, il le surpassait de beaucoup sur l'art d'être insupportable, froid et cynique, même son père ne tiendrait sûrement pas longtemps face à Harry. Le vampire qu'il était devenu était un bloc en béton armé.

« Laisse nous régler nos histoires, cela ne te concerne en rien ! »

« Ais-je dit que cela me concernait et que j'allais m'en mêler ? »

Pansy fut un instant décontenancée. Maudit soit le jour ou Potter était devenu un immortel.

« Tu as déjà commencé en venant t'imposer ici. »

« Ho je suis navré que ma présence vous importune, Miss. J'avais juste à m'entretenir avec M. Malfoy ici présent et voulais vous prier de m'excuser de devoir vous l'emprunter pour la soirée. »

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. »

« Je vous prie de bien croire que j'en suis navré, mais je me dois d'insister, c'est assez urgent. »

Pansy fulminait, il se comportait encore bien mieux que les grands aristocrates et, en tant que digne membre de la noblesse et de la famille Parkinson elle se devait de se plier au savoir vivre.

« Très bien, prends le si tu y tiens tant mais qu'il se méfie. »

Harry la regarda avec son sourire cynique qui dévoilait une canine, alors qu'elle se tournait pour partir.

« Je vois, Miss Parkinson, que la politesse n'est pas votre habitude. Vous vous permettez de me tutoyer, et vous partez sans même me tendre votre main. » Fit Harry sur le ton de la constatation. Parkinson rongeait son frein elle refit demi-tour pour présenter sa main, qu'Harry prit délicatement pour la frôler ses lèvres. Sans qu'il n'y paraisse, cette simple action fut d'une sensualité extraordinaire et les charmes du vampire ressortaient de plus belle. Parkinson faillit rougir et finit par s'éloigner vivement.

Harry, lui, fixa Malfoy indifféremment.

« Fais bien attention avec elle, elle n'est pas du genre à attaquer de face. »

Malfoy le regardait de façon méchante.

« Potter, je te rappelle que je suis un Malfoy, je sais très bien me défendre et je n'ai pas peur d'elle. »

Harry haussa des épaules.

« Je n'obtiendrai pas de remerciement pour t'avoir déplacé et ainsi évité un doloris ? »

Encore une question rhétorique, se lamentait Malfoy.

« Qu'avais-tu besoin de me dire de si urgent ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Malfoy fut exaspéré.

« Potter, arrête de jouer à ça ! Je sais très bien que tu as essayé de me sortir des griffes de Pansy ! »

Harry n'essaya pas de nier ni même d'aborder le sujet, se contentant de changer de discussion.

« Hermione veut me réapprendre les émotions humaines et les réactions que l'ancien Harry avait. »

Malfoy secoua la tête face à ce changement de sujet très peut discret.

« J'en suis ravi pour toi. »

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant que ta couverture est tombée ? »

« Ce que je peux pour m'éviter les représailles. »

Harry reprit sa marche dans les couloirs.

« Potter, je dois dire que ton comportement attise ma curiosité. Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir m'aider. »

Sans le regarder Harry lui répondit de sa voix détachée.

« Certaines fois je ne me comprend pas moi-même. »

« J'ai remarqué que tu était perdu, comme si tu bataillais avec toi-même entre la partie humaine et la partie vampire. »

Harry se stoppa lentement.

« Il y a un peu de ça je suppose. Je ne suis vampire que depuis peu, j'ai encore du mal à faire le tri dans les souvenir humains et vampires. »

Il reprit sa marche silencieusement et s'arrêta devant le tableau de la salle commune des Serpentards.

« Tu ne devrais pas y rester, c'est assez dangereux. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

« Je pourrais te proposer de loger dans l'aile ouest. »

Malfoy fut surpris.

« Pourquoi l'aile ouest ? Tu as toute l'aile pour toi ? »

« La partie cachot uniquement. Dumbledore a proposé que mes goules y soient logées pour plus de sécurité avant la bataille. »

« Et tu voudrais me loger au milieu des goules ? »

« Elle ne te toucheront pas si je leur ordonne. »

Malfoy parut réfléchir un moment.

« Pourquoi pas, entre mourir dans mon sommeil ou passer mes journées avec des goules le choix est assez vite fait. »

Harry continua à marcher.

« Rien n'est aménagé là-bas il me semble, je dois me nourrir pour faire de la magie sans risques. »

« Et bien qu'attends-tu ? »

« Je ne tiens pas à te laisser seul ici, et je doute que le fait de me voir chasser soit une bonne chose. »

Malfoy soupira.

« Tu penses que je n'ai jamais vu mon père torturer et tuer des moldus sous mon nez ? »

Harry reprit sa marche et, devant les portes de la Grande Salle, il prit fermement Malfoy par la taille. Dos à lui Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de crier son indignation qu'il vit le paysage défiler si vite qu'en une minute ils furent en plein cœur du Londres moldu. Harry le lâcha rapidement.

« C'est plus rapide comme ça et je devais bien te tenir pour ne pas te désartibuler. »

Malfoy lui fit un rapide signe de tête pour acquiescer. En un rien de temps il put constater la différence de comportement d'Harry, il semblait aux aguets, plus rien autour de lui ne semblait le déconcentrer. Il dégageait une puissante aura d'attirance qui fit perdre un instant le contrôle du blond. Harry marchait de manière très féline bien que très décontractée. Malfoy en resta subjugué un bon moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de repérer une proie potentielle. Harry, lui, faisait attention à tout autour de lui. Ses oreilles en panoramique balayaient la rue pour capter les moindres sons. Son odorat identifiait les différentes personnes et leur statut. Ses yeux repéraient les auras noires des assassins ou, au pire, rouges des criminels. Une fois focalisé il ceintura et bâillonna sa cible pour la mener dans une ruelle sombre, il ne voulait pas séduire sa proie et ainsi perdre le bonheur de voir la peur dans les yeux de la personne. Il attendit patiemment que l'assassin se repente, que le criminel supplie le pardon, et là il sourit.

Devant Malfoy qui assistait à la scène Harry ne prit même pas conscience qu'il le regardait. Harry rit victorieusement quand le criminel lui supplia de lui laisser la vie sauve. Lentement et délicatement il se mit à lécher le cou de sa proie et perforer la jugulaire de ses canines.

Malfoy était hypnotisé, Harry était en train de se transformer devant lui, ses cheveux devinrent longs et blancs, ses canines durent prendre leur taille définitive. Ses ongles se rallongèrent d'un bon centimètre de plus. Il regardait Harry mordre l'homme, qui semblait gémir de plaisir plus que de douleur. Doucement, Harry se délectait des sensations de plénitude, de total abandon que lui procurait le sang. Le goût de celui- là était amer et râpait la gorge mais pas vraiment désagréablement.

Une fois l'homme mort, Harry reprit vite sa forme normale pour ne pas être tenté par Malfoy et son sang pur. Il osa regarder vers lui et vit que le blond semblait hypnotisé. Doucement, il lui caressa la joue.

« Ne te fais pas avoir par mon aura. »

Malfoy secoua la tête.

« Un Malfoy ne se fait pas hypnotiser, il hypnotise ! »

Harry savait que c'était plus pour se raisonner que par réelle conviction que cette phrase était sortie de la bouche du blond, une façon de se remettre les pieds sur terre.

Le même rituel recommença deux fois et Harry, une fois repu, reprit Malfoy par la taille.

« Bien installé ? »

« Tu es confortable pour un tas d'os. »

En un temps record Harry les ramena à Poudlard. A la grille, Kallahan et un autre vampire attendaient.

« Vladis, Kallahan. » les salua Harry.

« Maître. » saluaient les deux autres.

« Tous sont rassemblés ? »

« Ils vous attendent dans la forêt derrière. » précisa la dénommée Vladis.

« Combien sont là ? »

« Les cinquante-trois. » répondit Kallahan.

Vladis s'avança vers Malfoy de manière aguicheuse, se déhanchant sensuellement. Sa robe parfaitement adaptée à sa taille laissait voir tous les détails d'une poitrine parfaite sous le tissu. Une taille de guêpe et des hanches fines, la robe se fendait au niveau du haut de la cuisse gauche, laissant apercevoir l'attache du porte-jarretelle et de la jarretière sur le bas. Le tout d'une teinte violette, limite rouge, dite lie de vin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la créature humaine avec délectation et Malfoy eut juste le temps de voir ses yeux passer du rouge grenat au rouge vif de sa transformation brève. Harry la stoppa dans son élan en l'agrippant violemment par le poignet et la jetant au sol. Ses cheveux blancs redevinrent d'un beau noir de jais. Harry leva la voix d'un ton.

« Ais-je permis que tu t'approches de lui ? »

« Pardon Maître. » fit la goule en se relevant dignement.

« Personne ne touche aux humains si je ne vous en donne pas expressément l'autorisation. »

Malfoy continua de détailler la goule. Un visage fin, et des cheveux tressés qui lui tombaient sur l'épaule. Un nez fin au dessus d'une fine bouche légèrement pulpeuse sous un rouge à lèvre foncé. Un cou très fin agrémenté d'un raz du cou en velours tenant une petite médaille. Des mains à demi cachées par les manches évasées en dentelle, qui semblaient très belles et très fines, terminée par des longs ongles carrés et vernis de violet prune.

Incontestablement, même pour un vampire, cette femme était un canon, mais Harry ne semblait même pas y faire attention.

Harry, suivi de Malfoy et des autres goules, s'avança vers le château. Une fois rentré il les mena vers les cachots où il ouvrit les grilles de l'aile ouest. C'était un long couloir de pierre, humide et suintant, d'où la seule source de lumière étaient les torches sur le mur. La lumière blafarde n'empêchait tout de même pas de louper les lourdes chaînes sur certains murs et les crânes sur le sol. Quelques rats passaient le long du mur, pas le moins du monde dérangés. Au fond du couloir sur la gauche se dressait une immense porte en chêne décoré sobrement d'un heurtoir en forme de serpent avec une émeraude pour œil.

« Albus a des goûts douteux en décoration. »

« Pourtant j'imaginais très bien les vampires vivre dans les cachots des châteaux, entourés de chaînes et de crânes. » dit malicieusement Malfoy.

« Merlin non, beaucoup vivent dans tout leur château avec les fenêtres complètement barricadées. C'est plaisant d'avoir un salon et une chambre agréable et chaleureuse. »

Harry poussa la porte et entra dans une immense salle avec un tapis rouge sang sur le sol, couvrant les trois quart des dalles froides du sol. Posée dessus, une grande table en bois sombre finement travaillée dont la marqueterie avait été agrémentée de pierres plus ou moins précieuses, rendant à la table un aspect brut mais noble. Les murs agrémentés de tentures, torches, chaînes et armures rendaient la pièce un peu glauque. Les rats là aussi semblaient être chez eux et ne semblaient pas dérangés par les visiteurs. Le mur du devant était composé d'une simple porte à double battant en bois brut et à la poignée en argent en forme de serpent.

« Se pourrait-il que ce soient les appartements de Salazar Serpentard ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Si ce n'est le cas, ils y ressemblent fort bien. »

Le mur de gauche était pourvu d'un couloir donnant sur une multitude de portes semblant être des minis appartements. Harry entra par la grande porte dans ce qui semblait être un salon bibliothèque avec une cheminée. La porte de gauche, une immense chambre avec un superbe lit à baldaquins pour trois personnes, aux moulures finement travaillées. Le montant était des serpents qui s'enroulaient perpétuellement. Une malle en bois au pied du lit, tout aussi finement travaillée, ainsi que les meubles, la commode l'armoire et le mobilier, tout était en bois brut, incrusté d'argent et de pierres précieuses vertes comme le jade et l'émeraude. La glace de l'armoire était en cristal poli de mercure pour réfléchir les images. Le cristal lui-même du miroir était travaillé sur les côtés en de petits serpents. Des fils d'argent finissaient le travail sur les bords. Malfoy, qui entra derrière Harry, en resta coi un moment, même sa chambre au manoir n'était pas aussi belle. Malgré toute cette richesse, la pièce restait chaleureuse. Aucun tapis n'avait été mis sur les dalles en pierre parfaitement droites et polies.

Ils continuèrent leur inspection vers la droite du salon, une autre chambre tout aussi bien décorée et travaillée, dans le même style bien qu'un peu plus petite. Une porte sur le mur de droite au fond donnait sur des escaliers en colimaçon de pierre brute, toujours éclairés des seules torches. Malfoy, en le montant, découvrit une luxueuse salle de bain de même style et avec le même mobilier. Seulement, le sol avait été remplacé par du marbre noir veiné d'émeraudes. En redescendant, il vit qu'Harry était en train de claquer des doigts pour transférer ses vêtements et ses affaires dans la chambre.

« Si j'ai oublié quoi que ce soit préviens moi. Il est tard et tu dois être fatigué. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas, bonne nuit. »

Harry essaya de lui sourire chaleureusement ce qui eu pour effet une grimace. Il sortit en fermant la porte doucement et revint dans la grande pièce, semble-t-il une salle a manger ou salle de bal. Les cinquante-cinq goules l'y attendaient.

« Je suppose que les différentes portes sont vos chambres, enfin dortoirs ? » Vladis s'approcha langoureusement de lui et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Oui, dix lits par chambres, six dortoirs, une grande bibliothèque, un grand salon et une salle vide. »

Harry alla s'asseoir sur la chaise du bout de table et convia ses goules à en faire de même. Instinctivement, les plus haut dans la hiérarchie se placèrent près de l'immortel, et ainsi de suite. La table était même un peu plus grande et pouvait aisément accueillir une soixantaine de convives. Harry, flanqué de Kallahan à sa gauche et Vladis à sa droite, s'installa nonchalamment sur le siège.

« Première règle, personne ne touche aux humains qui viennent ici sans que je ne vous y autorise. Seconde règle, personne ne sort d'ici sans que je ne vous y autorise. Draco Malfoy est ici un hôte à traiter avec respect, le premier qui se conduira mal avec lui souffrira. Obéissez lui, et n'y touchez sous aucun prétexte. Si une personne autre que moi, Dumbledore, Snape ou Malfoy rentre ici, gardez-le, le temps que je sois prévenu par Vladis ou Kallahan. Conduisez-vous en bons hôtes tout en les empêchant de ressortir. Je compte sur vous pour me faire honneur. Je tâcherai de ramener quatre ou cinq humains vivants ici par nuit, à vous de faire un ordre de passage. Le reste sera expliqué en temps voulu. Vous avez le droit de faire ce qui vous plait ici du moment que c'est calme. »

Harry regarda ses goules commencer à sortir leurs affaires, livres et habits et les installer dans les dortoirs très spacieux, contenant tous un petit salon avant les chambres. Le style n'était pas aussi richement décoré que sa chambre, Albus avait dû aménager cette partie de l'aile en une multitude de chambres. La première porte à droite du couloir de leur chambre était, elle, une grille donnant sur une pièce glauque, qui semblait être une geôle. Harry pensa qu'il pourrait y garder des personnes dedans et félicita le directeur mentalement d'avoir pensé à tout. Il se retira dans son salon où Vladis le suivit.

« Que comptes-tu faire ici ? »

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire dormir et vivre parmi ces goules ? »

« N'es-tu pas une goule ? »

Vladis grimaça.

« Yrvyn lui me considérait comme sa préférée, j'étais sa maîtresse. Comment peux-tu me traiter si durement ? »

« Il suffit, goule, je ne suis pas ton ancien maître et ne le serai jamais ! Hors de ma vue. »

Vladis sortit comme une furie du salon et dut s'installer dans un dortoir comme les autres. A six heures, Harry entendit Malfoy s'agiter dans sa chambre, il se préparait pour les cours de la journée. Harry sortit et demanda à une de ses goules qu'il savait particulièrement douée en détection de potions, et avec un bon odorat, de se changer en un petit animal. La goule se transforma en araignée. Il lui donna des instructions très précises et retourna dans le salon. Un certains temps après, il vit Malfoy sortir de sa chambre.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Assez, le lit est exquis. »

« Ravi de l'apprendre, j'irai moi-même le tester tout a l'heure. Je peux te demander une chose ? »

Malfoy s'assit face à lui.

« Rapidement, je suis un peu en retard pour le petit déjeuner. »

« Peux-tu garder sur toi cette araignée ? C'est une goule qui est particulièrement douée pour détecter les poisons à l'odeur. Si mes souvenirs son exacts miss Parkinson n'est pas trop mauvaise en poisons, mieux vaut être prudent. »

Malfoy râla pour la forme mais prit délicatement la grosse mygale dans la main. Une mygale avec des poils soyeux, un peu bleutée sur le dos et rouge sur les pattes. Il la mit sur son épaule et sortit de l'antre du vampire.

« Bien, je ne sais pas ton nom, Bestiole ça te vas bien, donc Bestiole, je te préviens je ne m'occupe pas de toi, si tu crains le soleil t'as intérêt à trouver une poche rapidement. Tu as le droit de rester sur mon épaule dans les couloirs mais on ne doit pas te voir dans la Grande Salle et encore moins en cours. »

C'est avec une certaine lenteur que la 'bestiole' se mit dans la poche de son veston, formant ainsi une petite bosse. Malfoy entra dans la Grande Salle et fut accueilli très froidement à sa table. Toute la journée il déambula avec Bestiole dans la poche mais rien ne se produisit, il croisa Potter à six heures du soir, un livre à la main.

« Bonsoir. Tu vas à la bibliothèque ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix indifférente.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Peux tu rendre ça à Madame Pince de ma part ? Si tu trouves Hermione, dis-lui que je suis à la salle commune je te prie. »

Malfoy prit le livre. Il voulut prendre la mygale pour la rendre à Potter.

« Non, phase d'approche, elle réunit des informations et t'observe. »

Malfoy remit sa mygale dans sa poche d'où elle laissa dépasser les deux pattes avant.

« Les goules ne craignent pas les rayons du soleil ? »

« Non, elles le supportent plutôt bien, mais elles sont sans pouvoirs magiques puisque le vampire qui les mord les leur aspire. Les seuls dons qu'elles ont est de se transformer en un animal ainsi que les sens plus développés que les humains, mais moindres que les vampires. »

Harry venait d'arriver devant la Grosse Dame de son ancienne salle commune quand il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas le nouveau mot de passe. Il attendit gentiment dix bonnes minutes qu'Hermione arrive.

« Salut. » fit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Pleine de joie, elle le fit rentrer dans la salle commune. Quand on remarqua sa présence, un grand froid prit la salle en même temps qu'un lourd silence pesant. Le seul à ne pas s'en soucier fut Harry. Il prit un fauteuil éloigné des autres et Hermione revint le voir avec Ron.

« Salut. » fit Ron sans le regarder.

« Bonsoir. »

« Que fais-tu dans notre salle commune ? » s'emporta Ron.

« Je visite. » Hermione calma le jeu.

« J'ai proposé à Harry de lui réapprendre ce qu'était l'amitié. » Ron parut étonné alors que le brun lui le détaillait.

« Mais 'Mione, quand te mettras-tu en tête que l'ancien Harry est MORT et qu'il ne reviendra pas ! »

« Il est venu ici de lui-même, il fait des efforts pour nous comprendre ce qui, Ronald Weasley, ne semble pas être ton cas ! » s'emporta la jeune fille, coupant court à toute protestation de la part du roux.

« Je pense que je dérange, je repasserai plus tard. »

Et plus personne ne le vit. Hermione fondit en larme en insultant Ron de tous les noms et deux autres garçons durent la retenir car elle semblait vouloir lui jeter à la figure tout ce qui lui passait à portée de main.

Harry en profita pour se détendre en allant sous forme de loup dans la Forêt Interdite, ça lui enlevait toutes ses responsabilités et ses questions sur les humains de la tête, et il lui semblait que, pendant un temps, il ne sentait pas le besoin de sang, plus cette odeur de sang, juste les douces effluves de la forêt. Il se mit enfin en chasse de son repas et, quand il eut fini, il ramena cinq moldus à ses goules qui se jetèrent sur eux sans qu'ils ne puissent se défendre ; rapidement il ne resta que les os éparpillés sur le sol. Harry se détourna du spectacle.

« Je devrais un jour leurs apprendre à manger de manière décente… » se dit Harry à voix basse.

« Kytie ? »

« Oui Maître ? »

« Malfoy dort ? »

« Oui, il est quatre heures du matin. » l'informa la goule.

« Fais-moi ton rapport. »

« Rien dans la nourriture ni dans les boissons. Une fille le regarde souvent de manière méchante, contrairement aux autres filles qui sont juste des groupies qui veulent sortir avec lui. Les porteurs de cravate verte, comme vous le pensiez, ne l'apprécient pas beaucoup. Par ma forme animale je n'entends pas mais, vu leurs regards, ça ne présage rien de bon. »

« Excellent ! Pour te relayer j'ai prévenu Lyne qui, sous sa forme de serpent, prendra la relève. Vous alternerez. »

« Bien Maître. »

Harry alla donc se reposer plus tôt ce matin, et il n'entendit pas Malfoy se lever un peu plus tard. Draco passait la salle à manger des appartement quand une belle goule aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux jaunes vint à sa rencontre.

« Maître Malfoy. » elle s'inclina en une petite révérence.

« le Maître vous fait dire que Kytie et moi alternerons. Kytie me dit de vous dire que vous pourrez continuer à la nommer Bestiole si cela vous amuse. »

« Bien, pressons j'ai du chemin à faire. »

La goule se transforma en serpent jaune assez imposant.

« Merveilleux, un serpent. » fit cyniquement Malfoy.

« Mais la taille est très peu discrète. »

Le serpent se faufila sur sa jambe puis sur son torse pour venir se lover autour de son cou. Malfoy pesta contre cette idée encombrante tout le trajet. Il arriva dans la Grande Salle où il ne passa pas vraiment inaperçu avec un gros serpent jaune qui semblait dormir autour de son cou. Pansy ne le loupa pas, elle.

« Draco, tu sait qu'il est dangereux d'avoir un serpent autour du cou, il pourrait s'enrouler et t'étouffer. »

« S'il pouvait seulement étouffer ta bêtise Parkinson, je serais débarrassé. »

« On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça, tu sais, mon chéri. »

Draco dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler sa colère. Elle lui rappelait douloureusement qu'ils étaient fiancés et que, même loin, son père pouvait ruser pour le forcer à se marier, porter la marque et le jeter aux Mangemorts.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés Pansy, et pour le moment tu serais priée de ne plus m'adresser la parole. »

Le serpent, les yeux clos, sortait toujours sa langue régulièrement pour 'goûter' l'air, il était chargé d'hormones de colère. Lentement, le serpent ouvrit les yeux pour identifier les sources de chaleur. Il reprit sa soit disante sieste.

Aucun professeur ne fit de remarque, Malfoy opta pour mettre le serpent dans son sac en bandoulière pour les cours, ce qui était bien moins lourd que de le garder autour du cou. A la fin des cours, il reprit son sac et fut étonné de voir le serpent s'enrouler à la base de la sangle de son sac. Il fouettait l'air de sa langue, légèrement balancé par les mouvements du sac sur la hanche du blond. Étant vendredi, il n'avait cours que le matin et fut donc libre pour l'après-midi. Il opta pour une balade dans le parc.

« Si tu veux te dégourdir en grimpant aux arbres, je reste un moment près du lac. »

Le serpent défit ses anneaux avec lenteur pour se poser sur la branche au dessus de Malfoy. Le Serpentard, lui, lisait un livre et ne se rendit pas compte que le froid de l'automne engourdissait de plus en plus le serpent. Au moment de partir, il faillit l'oublier là mais le poids différent de son sac lui rappela.

« Tu viens ? »

Aucun mouvement.

« Accio serpent. »

Il eut dans la main un serpent complètement gelé, il se traita mentalement d'idiot et lova le serpent sur son cou pour lui transmettre sa chaleur. Au bout d'un certain temps il reprit ses activités et se remis sur la lanière du sac. Malfoy, lui, alla en direction des cachots pour faire ses devoirs.

Il rentra dans la Grande Salle ou plusieurs goules passaient le temps à faire des jeux, dames, ramis, échec etc. il prit un siège à la table et se mit a faire ses devoirs, inconscient des regards interrogateurs autour de lui. Lyne reprit son apparence de goule et commença a détailler les livres d'école.

« Vous semblez avoir du mal avec ce devoir Maître. » fit la goule.

« C'est cette folle de Trelawney qui demande un rouleau complet sur l'influence de Vénus et Jupiter sur le thème astral d'une personne. »

« Seulement un rouleau ? » demanda innocemment la goule. Malfoy la regarda interloqué.

« Un rouleau fait soixante centimètres de parchemin. Sur une chose si futile c'est impossible. »

Lyne ne dit rien de plus et s'absenta un moment. Les autres goules, elles, se jetèrent sur le nouveau sujet passionnant du débat sur les planètes, heureuses d'avoir trouvé un sujet de discussion. Lyne revint avec une autre goule toujours d'une grande beauté, mais avec des cheveux rouge sang tenus en de petits macarons sur la tête. Ses yeux indigo se posèrent sur le jeune Malfoy.

« Jeune Maître, je vous présente Tya, elle était haruspice (1) avant d'être une goule et pourrait peut-être vous aider. »

Malfoy considéra la goule un moment.

« Essayons. »

Tya commença donc ses explications sur les planètes, les étoiles. Souvent, une autre goule prenait part à la discussion et, rapidement, cela devint une passionnante discussion où une quinzaine de goules apportaient leur savoir. Le devoir fut très rapidement bouclé et Draco dut réfréner les goules pour ne pas faire deux rouleaux.

Harry sortit du salon et fut plus qu'étonné de voir ses goules discuter avec Malfoy sur les planètes.

« Je vois que vous vous entendez bien. »

Malfoy sursauta mais était maintenant habitué à ne pas entendre les pas du vampire.

« Et bien, Trelawney sera sûrement heureuse de voir mon devoir. »

Harry ne dit rien mais en lui un petit quelque choses le faisait se sentir bien. Il alla s'asseoir avec un livre, jetant des coups d'œil furtif vers Draco qui continuait ses devoirs avec l'aide des goules, plus qu'heureuse de trouver une occupation intéressante. Vladis remonta le couloir félinement pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son maître. Sans quitter son livre Harry lui demanda de sa voix froide.

« Que comptes-tu faire Vladis ? »

« Et bien, je me disais que cela devait faire un moment que vous n'aviez pas eu de distraction, Maître. »

« Qu'entends-tu par distraction ? »

« Le genre de choses qu'un homme et une femme font dans un lit, Maître. »

« Dégage de là Vladis, je ne suis pas d'humeur, va donc vendre tes charmes à Kallahan qui en meurt d'envie. »

Vladis ne se laissa pas démonter et commença à essayer de séduire Harry en remontant sa main sur la cuisse du brun. Malfoy regardait la scène du coin de l'œil. Harry enleva prestement la main baladeuse de la jeune femme.

« Maître, vous n'allez pas passer l'éternité sans distraction. »

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est sûrement pas à toi que je ferai cette faveur. »

Vladis se mit en colère.

« Elle est où cette donzelle ? Elle est plus belle que moi ? Vous l'aimez ? »

Harry parut ennuyé et ferma son livre.

« Vladis, tu sais très bien que tu es la plus belle de toutes, cesse donc ces jérémiades tout de suite. »

« Mais qui, Maître, qui a le droit à vos faveurs pour que je sois ainsi évincée ? »

« Pour le moment personne, et cesse ce jeu de charme, tu ne réussira pas à me faire réagir, je ne m'intéresse pas aux dames. »

Malfoy parut s'étouffer et Vladis tomba de bien haut.

« Maître Yrvyn aimait les femmes ! »

« Et je ne suis pas Maître Yrvyn, j'ai eu ses pouvoir mais pas ses goûts pour les femmes, va trouver une autre personne à séduire maintenant et laisse-moi lire. »

Malfoy avait cessé d'écrire et semblait ne pas vouloir se remettre de la nouvelle. Harry s'en rendit compte.

« Il y a un souci Malfoy ? »

« Tu aimes les hommes Potter ? »

« Depuis un bon moment. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te toucherai pas. »

Malfoy se reprit.

« Ça me surprend juste. »

Harry reprit son livre alors que Malfoy bouclait ses devoirs, qui étaient fini en un temps record , vingt goules valant bien mieux que tous les livres de la bibliothèque, puisqu'en plusieurs centaines d'années elles ont englouti plus de livres qu'il n'était nécessaire, des œuvres les plus anciennes, moldues comme sorcières ; car si le vampire aspire les pouvoirs de l'humain et assimile ses connaissances, il n'en fait qu'une copie, la goule gardant ainsi ses spécialités et ses 'sujets de prédilection'.

OOOO

(1) Haruspice : Technique permettant de lire l'avenir soit dans les entrailles des animaux sacrifiés (extispicine) soit dans les éclairs de la foudre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre2 :

Malfoy réfléchissait à propos de ces deux mois ; il avait vu les changements du brun, il était bien moins solitaire et bien moins 'sans cœur' qu'à son arrivée. Bien sûr il était encore froid, mais essayait de se mélanger comme il pouvait aux humains. Avant, on ne le voyait que passer dans les couloirs pour aller de sa chambre à la sortie. Mais maintenant il lui arrivait de déambuler pour lire comme ça dans le château, à la nuit tombée. Les élèves s'y étaient finalement habitués et il faisait maintenant partie du décor comme les fantômes, Peeves, Rusard. Au début, certains avaient failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque à le voir surgir en silence des passages secrets ou des couloirs. Pendant un temps, les plus téméraires allaient déambuler après le couvre-feu dans les couloirs du château pour se faire peur.

Malheureusement il n'y avait pas de réelle avancée avec ses amis, peut-être à cause de cette tête de mule de Ronald Weasley qui, buté comme il était, devait rejeter le brun. Draco ne put continuer sa réflexion, un elfe de maison apparut dans un pop sonore.

« Maître Harry Potter, Dobby a un message de la part de Dumbledore. »

Harry regarda la créature.

« Dobby combien de fois devrai-je te dire de me nommer Harry, simplement ? » Draco regarda bizarrement Harry, puis l'elfe qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

« Pardon Maître Harry. Dobby doit vous dire que vous êtes convié au repas de ce soir à la Grande Salle pour l'annonce de Dumbledore. »

Harry lui fit un vague signe de tête et l'elfe repartit dans un pop. Sans entrain, Harry regarda Malfoy.

« Oui tu le connais, c'est ton ancien elfe, tu demanderas à ton père. »

Malfoy ne put s'empêcher un ricanement. Et c'est donc Malfoy, avec dans sa poche la mygale et accompagné du vampire, qui parcourut les couloirs pour aller à la Grande Salle. Devant la porte, Pansy et quelques autres Serpentards arrivaient de la bibliothèque. Harry se mit dans la direction et se plaça devant Pansy, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Pansy, excédée, lui tendit sa main qu'elle déganta. Harry la prit délicatement et y fit un baise-main.

« Charmé très chère, de vous revoir de meilleure humeur que notre dernier entretien. »

« Potter. » fit sèchement Pansy avant de se détacher et de rentrer dans la salle. Harry entra à sa suite et fut assailli par une multitude de bruits, de sons et d'odeurs qui lui arrachèrent une petite moue, mais il se reprit très vite pour ne pas froisser les gens. Il savait se tenir.

Il approcha donc de la table des rouges et or, bien silencieuse à son entrée. Rapidement Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville et Hermione entrèrent et constatèrent que le vampire était assis à leur table. Tout le monde s'installa, et, alors qu'Hermione allait s'assoir, une main tira sa chaise pour la faire s'installer. Harry, avec toutes les bonnes manières, installa Hermione comme si elle était une princesse et elle piqua un fard monstrueux. Ron rougit de honte de ne jamais s'être comporté en gentleman avec sa petite amie. Le silence s'intensifia un peu plus. Dumbledore en profita pour commencer son discours. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réclamer le silence…

« Bonsoir à tous ! Je voulais vous parler de la fête d'Halloween, fêté chaque année à Poudlard. Le dîner sera servi ici même à huit heures précises. Le menu sera affiché devant la Grande Salle dès demain. Vous aurez ensuite une heure pour vous préparer avant que le grand bal ne débute à dix heures. Les préfets ouvriront le bal avec notre invité d'honneur, s'il accepte l'invitation bien sûr. Un vampire en chair et en sang pour égayer Halloween. Je ne m'éterniserai pas sur le discours, et vous laisse profiter des mets ! Bon appétit ! »

Harry soupira longuement. Évidemment Dumby avait sauté sur l'occasion pour l'intégrer aux humains. Étrangement il s'attendait à un coup foireux de son ancien directeur, et ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

Tout le monde mangeait, Ron et Hermione à ses cotés le regardaient de temps en temps. Ron n'osait rien dire pour ne pas mettre Hermione dans un état de rage digne d'une harpie et Hermione, confuse de la galanterie du brun, s'abstenait de tout commentaire. C'est Neville qui, à la surprise de tous, brisa le silence et la réflexion de l'immortel.

« Cela ne te dérange pas, Harry, d'être l'invité d'honneur ? »

Harry, qui regardait une pomme tenue entre le pouce et l'index, se tourna vers Neville et le regarda de manière indifférente.

« Cela devrait ? »

Neville parut gêné et Dean reprit.

« Tu n'aimais pas ça, avant. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté en fixant Hermione, qui acquiesça. Il haussa les épaules.

« Si cela fait plaisir à Albus, pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? »

A son grand étonnement, alors qu'il mordait dans sa pomme une voix froide et traînante se fit entendre.

« Ils ne comprennent pas la subtilité des questions rhétoriques Potter, ou tu affirmes une chose ou tu poses une question ouverte. Et puis tu ferais bien d'aller chasser au lieu de manger ces cochonneries humaines qui détraquent ton organisme. »

Harry reposa délicatement sa pomme à peine entamée et regarda sa table alors que Malfoy s'éloignait.

« J'irai à ce bal, je dois honorer l'hôte qui m'héberge. »

Ron faillit s'étouffer qu'Harry suive les conseils de Malfoy à la lettre, docilement.

« Depuis quand Harry suit les gentils conseils de la fouine et semble bien s'entendre avec lui, alors que nous, ses anciens amis, on n'a le droit qu'à de l'indifférence ! » cracha Ron. Hermione eu le temps d'intercepter un regard perdu de l'immortel, qui ne voyait pas où était la faute qu'une fois de plus il avait commise. Pour couper court, il disparut tout simplement de la vue de tous. Hermione soupira, excédée. C'était clair que Harry faisait de son mieux pour renouer le contact mais, désemparé face à Ron, il préférait ne pas envenimer les choses et s'en allait.

Harry rentra très tôt de la chasse ce soir-là, et jeta nonchalamment trois personnes sur le sol. Les goules se précipitèrent sur les humains.

« Pas devant les invités, mangez hors de la vue des humains, goules ! » cracha-il d'une voix froide. A grands pas il se dirigea vers sa chambre, Malfoy le regarda, il était à peine vingt et une heures. Il se dirigea lui aussi vers la chambre de l'immortel et frappa doucement.

« Entrez ! »

Malfoy entra doucement et se posta devant le lit sur lequel Harry était étendu, visiblement en proie au doute.

« Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Y a-t-il eu, à un moment, un acte déplacé de ma part ? »

Malfoy, qui comprenait la perdition du vampire, essaya de lui expliquer.

« C'est en fait à cause du tempérament de Weasley, de notre ancienne rivalité, de beaucoup de choses qui te dépassent. »

Harry souffla.

« Potter, tu ressens sûrement de la colère, de la tristesse, ou de la déception. C'est cela qui doit sûrement secouer tes pensées. »

Harry le regarda avant de réfléchir.

« C'est ça, la sensation étrange ? »

« Oui. Avec un peu d'habitude tu apprendras à les reconnaître. Essaye de te souvenir de ton passé et refais le fil de l'histoire. Essaye de déduire de quoi découlait ta complicité avec tes amis, tes ennemis. »

Harry ferma les yeux, semblant se battre avec lui-même.

« Potter, tout n'est pas incompatible, ne te bats pas contre toi-même, accepte juste ce que tu ressens. »

« J'ai surtout la migraine avec le vacarme de la Grande Salle. Je ne suis pas habitué à tant de bruit, tant d'esprits si ouverts qui réfléchissent sans aucune occlumencie. »

Malfoy lui fit un bref signe de tête et se retira.

Harry se démenait à essayer de comprendre tous ces évènements, la migraine le reprenant un peu plus. Pourquoi donc était-il si emmêlé entre les non-réactions du vampire et les sensations douloureuses du passé humain ? Doucement, les sensations revenaient, mais semblaient complètements emmêlées et il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne savait pas comment se dépêtrer de cet amalgame de choses indéfinissables. Dans ses souvenirs, la vie du vampire était simple et calme, avec ses goules. La vie de l'ancien Harry, elle, semblait bien compliquée et floue. De la douleur, mais aussi des moment où il semblait heureux à rire avec ses amis. Tout ceci semblait bien étrange. Était-ce pour ça que les vampires se soustrayaient définitivement de leur ancienne vie d'humain ? Pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas voir leurs amis vieillir, souffrir, alors qu'eux étaient condamnés à être figés dans le temps ?

On frappa a la porte. Qui venait encore le déranger ?

« Entrez ! » fit l'immortel d'une voix cinglante.

« Maître, comme demandé nous avons gardé une personne non autorisée à rentrer. »

Harry fut levé en une seconde et passa la porte de sa chambre, puis du salon. Pansy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini étaient là, droits et fiers, avec un rictus sadique sur le visage. Harry les regarda et se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire, et si leur disparition pouvait passer inaperçue.

« Et bien, voilà une bien belle brochette de suceurs de sang. » dit cyniquement Pansy.

« Juste quelques goules, rien de plus. » Harry se permit-il de préciser sur le ton de la conversation.

« Vous avez perdu votre sens de l'hospitalité et du savoir vivre, nous ne nous sommes pas salué. »

« Votre main est gantée, et vous n'étiez pas prête à la dénuder, ce serait grossier de ma part de vous y forcer. »

Pansy fulminait, ce Potter était si bien élevé que ça en devenait fâchant.

« Je me demande ce que diront les gens en sachant qu'en plus d'un suceur de sang, le château abrite un repaire de goules. »

Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans le vague.

« Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de laisser des Mangemorts tels que vous repartir d'ici vivant ? »

Les trois perdirent un peu leurs couleurs. Le tas d'os dans le coin de la pièce n'était pas pour rappeler de bonnes choses et ne calmait en rien leur angoisse.

« Notre disparition ne passera pas inaperçue, et ils viendront chercher nos cadavres ici. »

« Une goule ne se contente pas de sang, elle ne laisse que les os. De plus il serait facile de faire croire que vous avez été rappelés par votre Maître et que vous vous cachez par peur des représailles du Ministère. »

Pansy regrettait de plus en plus d'être entrée ici.

« Je suis magnanime ce soir, mes goules ont bien mangé, et je suis d'humeur trop maussade pour vous vider de votre sang, pourtant pur. Disparaissez de ma vue avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Les trois repartirent sans demander leur reste, priant que personne ne les suive pour les tuer. Pansy fulminait, pas moyen de pouvoir répéter ça aux élèves, la fuite serait signer leur arrêt de mort. Par contre le Lord serait sûrement intéressé par ce genre d'information. C'est déjà un peut plus ravie qu'elle alla se coucher. Malheureusement Malfoy n'y était pas, était-il dans une autre pièce ? Avait-il sa chambre parmi ces êtres immondes et abjects ?

Harry, de son côté, décida d'aller se coucher bien gentiment malgré le fait que la nuit était encore là. Malheureusement pour lui, à son réveil le soir suivant, Vladis lui fit une scène. Pour une goule de son rang, être laissée au milieu de ces serviteurs ne semblait vraiment pas lui plaire. Draco écoutait de loin la scène tout en lisant son livre.

« Potter, pourquoi ne la sortirais-tu pas pour la soirée d'Halloween ? Il te faudra une cavalière. »

« Pourquoi pas, cela te conviendra comme ça Vladis ? »

Celle-ci parut plus que ravie et stoppa net ses jérémiades et tentatives de séduction. Harry commençait à se dire qu'Yrvyn l'avait prise comme favorite uniquement pour avoir la paix.

« Malfoy tu vas y aller avec une cavalière ? »

« Une Serdaigle. »

Harry lui fit un signe de tête.

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas ici, entouré de goules tous les soirs ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Entre les goules et les Serpentards la différence est très peu flagrante. Je dirais que les goules sont même plus intéressantes au niveau intelligence et connaissances. Mes devoirs n'ont jamais été si vite expédiés chaque soir. »

« Les gens de ton âge ne te manquent pas ? »

« Non. Entre les Serpentards qui me haïssent, les Gryffondors qui me détestent et le reste qui a juste peur de moi, je ne regrette pas une seconde d'avoir accepté ta proposition. »

Harry se sentait bien avec Draco, il était calme, quelquefois acide, quelquefois surprenant de sincérité. Il ne cherchait pas à être protecteur, il ne le jugeait jamais, se contentant de montrer les choses à Harry comme elle était, lui expliquer simplement les choses. Il ne se fâchait jamais, en fait il était d'une stabilité à toute épreuve. Le seul point faible que Harry connaissait était bien caché dans le cerveau du blond. Même en lisant dans les pensées il avait dû écouter cette petite voix enfantine qui chuchotait les peurs de Draco Malfoy. C'est pour ça que Harry lui avait proposé de l'héberger. Le blond était en insécurité constante.

Il était claustrophobe et avait peur du noir. Peur de la solitude et de la situation difficile avec sa maison. Il avait peur de faire le mauvais choix et d'avoir ses parents contre lui, peur de perdre tout ce qu'il possédait. En fait derrière le masque de froideur et de personne hautaine, Draco était d'une fragilité étonnante.

Harry lui avait offert la sûreté de la nuit, une chambre au milieu des goules, la chambre la mieux gardée de la région et peut-être même mieux qu'Azkaban. La sécurité d'une surveillance la journée par une goule. Harry ne pouvait pas faire mieux mais il avait déjà fait ce qu'il pouvait.

« Tu ne crains pas d'être entouré de goules ? » demanda Harry, pour voir. Draco le regarda, interrogateur.

« Je devrais ? »

« Non, par Dracula ! Moi vivant, elles ne te feront rien et ne te toucheront pas. »

« Tu as une drôle de perception du mot vivant. » fit Malfoy cyniquement.

« Si tu as une proposition pour nommer mon état, ne te gènes pas. » fit Harry sur le même ton.

« Mort-vivant t'irait déjà bien mieux, immortel, vampire tout simplement. » le sourire carnassier du Vampire fit rire Draco.

« Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ici ? »

« Un hôte n'a pas le droit de s'enquérir si tout va bien ? »

Draco soupira bruyamment.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je me sente en sécurité ? »

Harry se sentit…troublé.

« La situation dans laquelle tu es est plus que délicate. »

« Comme celle de mon parrain, comme celle des membres de l'ordre, comme celle de beaucoup de gens dehors. »

« Je ne sais pas. Rien ne semble t'atteindre et pourtant, tu es constamment sur le qui-vive, sur la défensive. »

« Tu as lu dans mon esprit. » C'était plus une constatation du Serpentard un peut déçu. Harry fut encore plus troublé, comme si il était gêné ou désolé.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu. Je vous entends toujours. Vos paroles et pensées sont un brouhaha en fond sonore permanent dans ma tête. J'entends en permanence tout Poudlard réfléchir, parler, penser, crier, respirer. »

Draco le regarda presque choqué.

« Et ça ne te rend pas fou ? »

« Eh bien ça rajoute a la difficulté de réflexion pour moi-même. »

Draco baissa les yeux.

« Tu sais donc bien plus sur moi que tu ne laisse paraître. »

« Par ta proximité j'entends bien clairement toutes tes réflexions. Et même si l'occlumencie évite que je puisse entrer dans tes souvenirs, je t'entends réfléchir. »

« Même... »

« Oui, même le fait que tu as aimé le Harry Potter que j'étais pendant très longtemps, et que tu me trouves très attirant.** »**

Draco ne put que rougir délicieusement.

« Cela te dérange ? » demanda Harry avec un peu plus de froideur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Draco détourna le regard et fit une chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas lui même.

« J'ai pleuré en silence quand on a annoncé ta disparition, j'ai cru que Voldemort t'avait définitivement tué pendant les vacances. Et puis, quand même mes parents, ont paru étonnés j'ai repris espoir que tu ne sois que parti. J'ai souhaité que tu reviennes chaque jour et chaque soir. »

Harry ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration comme celle-ci.

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop mais l'ancien Harry semblait terriblement tenir a toi. Les souvenirs liés à toi ont été bloqués inconsciemment par l'ancien Harry. »

Draco en fut assez troublé, cette conversation semblait assez irréaliste. Harry ouvrit un livre pour y plonger et couper ainsi la conversation.

Exceptionnellement Harry avait gardé une personne dans la cellule pour être repu pour ce soir à la fête. Draco avait demandé à Dobby de lui apporter son repas ici, sur la table des cachots, il aurait comme ça deux heures pour se préparer. Harry le regardait manger avec amusement, ses manières aristocratiques ressortaient dans ses mouvements et Harry se délectait de les regarder.

« Tu peux manger toi aussi. »

« Je crains que les aliments humains ne passent pas très bien. » dit malicieusement Harry et Draco eu un rictus.

« Je parlais de la victime qui attend sagement dans la cellule. »

Harry lui fit un petit rictus lui aussi et alla prendre son repas. Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Pas le moindre bruit de cris, de pleurs. Juste des gémissements. Puis le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe mort sur le sol. Quelques goules se précipitèrent pour faire elles aussi leur repas. Harry sortit de la cellule, repu mais visiblement maussade.

« Depuis quand tu ne profites même plus de ta nourriture Potter ? »

« Depuis un certain temps. »

Draco finit son dessert et fila dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Il n'en ressortit qu'une heure trente plus tard. Il vit Harry qui s'était lui aussi préparé et son souffle se coupa. Une chemise à jabot, la cordelette du col laissée lâche lui donnait un air affreusement sexy et désirable. Un pantalon noir ultra moulant, une canne en argent. Il avait le parfait look du vampire des livres, en plus beau même. Son aura un peu déployée le rendait encore plus séduisant. Malfoy dut se retenir de gémir, mais le rouge lui monta aux joues.

« Je suppose que, vu ta réaction, je suis plus que beau et sexy. »

Malfoy émit un grognement.

« Rassure-toi, tu es extrêmement séduisant toi aussi, cette robe simple te va à ravir, tu es à croquer. »

Malfoy faillit rougir un peu plus mais, en voyant la mygale lui sauter sur l'épaule et s'installer dans une poche, il sourit. Même ce soir la protection rapprochée marchait.

« Vladis ! Si tu veux venir, c'est maintenant, et pas demain ! » Cingla la voix froide du vampire. Malfoy vit la vampire. Ses cheveux tressés de rubans d'argent lui tombaient négligemment dans le dos. Elle portait une robe longue blanche, finie en dentelle. On aurait pu la prendre pour un ange si elle n'avait pas ses canines si longues et ses yeux si rouge sombre.

Ils firent le chemin ensemble, sous les regards appréciateurs des élèves dans les couloirs. Ces mêmes couloirs effrayants par leur décoration, toiles d'araignée, grincement d'armures, diablotins voletant partout. Mais surtout les torches sur les murs qui éclairaient moins qu'à l'accoutumée. Les chaînes sur les murs et leurs cliquetis rajoutaient à l'aspect effrayant. Les citrouilles elles aussi étaient un peu partout pour rappeler, par leur sourire lugubre, la fête macabre. De temps à autre un fantôme muni d'une faucille et d'un drap blanc passait par là.

Harry ne put retenir un ricanement à ce spectacle. Et quand il passèrent les portes de la salle, Harry vit avec beaucoup d'humour les bougies transformées en nuées de chauve-souris tenant des lampions.

La Grande Salle resta silencieuse. Tous bavaient plus ou moins sur Harry ou sur la goule. Malfoy, qui avait rejoint sa cavalière, était au bar de boissons pour offrir un verre à sa belle Serdaigle.

Hermione le rejoignit rapidement.

« Bonsoir Harry. Tu es resplendissant ! »

« Merci Hermione. Je te présente Vladis. Vladis voici Hermione. »

Vladis toisa Hermione du regard.

« Bonsoir humaine. »

« Continues comme ça Vladis, et ta tête ne restera pas longtemps sur tes épaules. Tu connais pourtant les consignes. »

« Oui, Maître. » fit piteusement la goule. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle pensait que c'était un vampire, pas une goule.

« Harry, excuse ma curiosité, mais que fait une goule ici ? »

« J'ai, disons, renforcé les troupes de l'Ordre pour la bataille. Mes goules sont logées ici. »

Hermione fut surprise : Harry logeait des goules au château, mais en plus il tenait une conversation simple, sans cynisme ni sarcasmes. Pas de questions rhétoriques, pas de sous-entendus. Elle lui fit un merveilleux sourire et repartit vers Ron. Ce même Ron qui bavait devant la goule.

Lentement, les premiers accords du bal montèrent dans la salle. Harry prit le bras de sa cavalière et l'entraîna vers la piste. Les préfets étaient tous sur la piste pour une valse. Harry comme Draco semblaient vraiment s'ennuyer, alors que leur cavalière, elles, étaient ravie. Tous étaient hypnotisés par la grâce, la sensualité et la prestance du vampire et de sa goule.

Malfoy lui-même avait beaucoup de mal à se défaire de cette vision. Harry invita Hermione pour une danse et beaucoup en furent jaloux, la jeune fille rougissait adorablement et la galanterie du vampire n'arrangeait rien. A la fin de la danse, Harry s'excusa auprès de son amie et se dirigea vers le bar. La soirée se déroulait bien, Harry devant le bar semblait pensif.

« Prends donc une Bièraubeurre ! Ah non, suis-je bête, les aliments pour humains sont mauvais pour un vampire. » Avait craché Ron, visiblement un peut éméché et jaloux.

« Si tu veux jouer à ça, Ron, ne te gènes pas. Mais sache que même Malfoy s'y casse les dents. »

« Depuis quand tu fricotes avec l'aristo ? »

Harry dévisagea Ron sans rien montrer, et il lâcha d'une voix froide, voire polaire.

« Depuis que lui ne cherche pas à me juger, n'oublie jamais ça Ron : je ne suis pas responsable de ma transformation, mais je ne regrette rien. »

Ça eu pour effet de rafraîchir Ron encore mieux qu'un seau de glace sur la tête. Il se reprit un verre et le but cul-sec. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge quand il analysa la phrase, et c'est presque en hurlant qu'il démentit.

« Je ne te juge pas ! Tu étais mon ami ! Et, du jour au lendemain, tu deviens aussi froid que la glace, pire qu'un Malfoy ! » Beaucoup s'étaient retournés vers Ron et priaient pour un esclandre public égaye cette soirée trop calme.

« Tu ne me juges pas ? »

« Non ! » C'est à ce moment que Vladis décida de mettre son grain de sel.

« Le Maître entend en permanence vos pensées et vos paroles où que vous soyez dans ce château. »

Ron pâlit. Et Harry darda ses yeux verts sur ceux rouges de Vladis.

« Hors de ma vue, goule ! »

Lentement mais sûrement, Harry se mettait en colère. Il ne savait pas mettre de mot sur ce sentiment destructeur mais tous commençaient à le chatouiller, et il allait craquer.

Ron hurla.

« Parce qu'en plus, ta cour de suceurs de sang est ici ? »

Harry ferma les yeux une bonne seconde. Mais la gifle partit sans le vouloir. Tout le monde le regardait, incrédule. Un vampire qui perd le contrôle était tout bonnement la chose la plus effrayante qui soit. Ron, bouche bée, le fixait, la main sur la joue.

« Je croyais que tu ne me jugeais pas. Et mes suceurs de sang comme tu dis, sont ici pour votre protection et pour aider à la guerre. Mes suceurs de sang comme tu dis, aident aux missions et évitent les morts. Par exemple la semaine dernière, une personne proche de toi a été sauvée de justesse par un suceur de sang comme tu dis. » Ron blanchit, son père avait failli perdre un bras et être tué, il n'avait jamais eu les détails...

« J'enlève dix point à Gryffondor pour esprit obtus. » annonça Snape de sa voix traînante.

« Et vingt pour faire un esclandre, et pousser des hurlements de banshee. »

Cela eu pour effet de calmer tout le monde, même si personne n'oublierait qu'une colonie de goules était logée ici, au sous-sol. Malgré tout, le bal reprit et Ron évita consciencieusement l'immortel. Harry, lui, se retourna vers une parfaite inconnue.

« Le sentiment d'avoir envie de mettre une claque à une personne porte quel nom ? »

La jeune fille fut plus que surprise par cette phrase bien loin des présentations conventionnelles. Elle répondit avec hésitation.

« De la colère ou de l'agacement ? »

« Merci bien. » Harry s'éloigna et revint près d'Hermione.

« Je crois que je suis agacé, c'est ce qu'a répondu une jeune fille à ma définition de ce que je ressentais. » énonça froidement Harry, sans laisser de sentiments paraître dans sa voix ou son attitude.

« Ho. » fut la seule réponse logique d'Hermione, très surprise de l'entrée en matière de son ami et du détachement pour expliquer ses sentiments.

Harry savait que cette idée de venir à ce bal serait une _mauvaise_ idée, Vladis n'avait pas cherché à attirer l'attention, mais avait quand même jeté de l'huile sur le feu. Harry soupira imperceptiblement, il s'éclipsa de la fête et retourna à la lecture dans son salon. C'est bien plus tard que Draco rentra.

« Tu n'est pas resté longtemps au bal. »

« J'étais…en colère il me semble. »

Draco s'étonna de la réponse.

« Je vois que tu sais nommer la colère qui t'a prise en giflant Weasley. C'est vrai que la remarque de Vladis n'est pas passée inaperçue. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de la transformer en poussière, l'ancien Harry sûrement. » fit Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

« Je vois. » fit Draco, Harry ferma sèchement son livre.

« Ça fait mal, Ron était censé être mon ami et il me considère comme un monstre alors que ce n'est même pas de ma faute. » Le ton était toujours neutre mais Draco ne s'y trompait pas, le vampire cachait tout derrière un masque, comme lui. Harry semblait perdu, ne pas comprendre le rejet des gens. Triste aussi, sûrement.

Draco leva lentement sa main, comme hésitant, vers la joue pâle et posa ses doigts à moitié fermés pour lui frôler la peau. Le vampire fut intérieurement surpris, mais laissa faire. Malfoy enleva presque brusquement sa main en se rendant compte de son geste, mais Harry l'intercepta et reposa sa main à plat sur sa joue. Le vampire ferma les yeux, apaisé, et Draco continua à caresser le vampire du bout des doigts, avec sa paume. La sensation était vraiment étrange, la peau pâle aussi blanche que l'albâtre était légèrement nacrée et froide comme la neige, d'une beauté séduisante, scintillante, mais inaccessible à des mains non protégées. Un frisson parcourut Draco. Harry se décala sèchement.

« Je ne pourrai jamais te donner ce que tu veux. »

Draco décela dans la voix une pointe de regret, c'était la première fois que le vampire avait de l'intonation dans la voix. Draco se positionna pour être face à lui.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux. »

« Je risque de te blesser. » Harry ferma les yeux, oui, il risquait de lui briser le cœur. Un sentiment nouveau fit son apparition, en plus de l'envie de le protéger, la peur de le faire souffrir.

« Les humains se blessent constamment Harry. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. »

Draco appuya ses paroles en approchant doucement pour prendre le vampire dans ses bras. Harry, bien que surpris, lui rendit son étreinte. Il devait faire un gros effort pour ne pas prêter attention au bruit du sang dans les veine de l'aristocrate. Les souvenir cachés de l'ancien Harry lui revenaient doucement et ce sentiment de protection grandissait en lui, l'empêchant de le mordre comme une simple victime.

Draco se rendit compte du trouble du vampire et ne fit pas attention à ses frissons, un exquis mélange entre le froid de la peau du vampire et le toucher de cette même peau tant désirée. Il déposa un baiser fin dans le cou du vampire, là ou habituellement le vampire mordait les humains, pile sur la jugulaire. Harry retint un gémissement, c'était grisant et troublant en même temps, il était la proie et le prédateur. Les mains chaudes de Draco migrèrent de son dos à la chute de ses reins et Harry dut se mordre la lèvre. Draco arrêta la torture de la lèvre en y déposant les siennes pour un baiser chaste, mais il en avait tellement rêvé, il en avait tellement envie, il l'aimait tellement. Et tant pis, se dit Draco, si ce n'est que pour une relation à sens unique. Il ne pouvait plus rester de marbre en sa présence, il se mettait à rougir comme une collégienne quand Harry était très sexy, comme ce soir.

« L'ancien Harry ne voudrait pas que je te fasse du mal, Draco je ne peux pas faire ça. » La voix du vampire était presque suppliante, et Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je souffre de te savoir si près de moi et si loin à la fois. Je souffre que tu sois aux petits soins pour moi, mais juste pour être un bon hôte et pas par gentillesse ou même amour. Je souffre déjà suffisamment, laisse moi souffrir comme je veux, l'ancien Harry n'existe plus ! Et moi, je veux souffrir en me perdant dans tes bras. »

Harry ne pouvait plus rien dire d'autre à ça, il se laissa embrasser et lui rendit même son étreinte. Leurs langues se caressaient doucement, Draco passa même sur les canines du vampire qui était longues et pointues, en faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal. Ce simple geste fit courir une vague électrisante dans tout le corps du vampire, il avait envie de lui, les images des souvenirs humains lui revenaient très nettement, les disputes, la tristesse et le désespoir d'Harry qui devait faire semblant de haïr Malfoy. Le vampire fut de plus en plus troublé quant aux souvenirs qui devenaient de plus en plus clairs. Harry semblait aimer son ennemi.

Draco s'arrêta pour fixer les yeux verts phosphorescents de son vis-à-vis.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le jeune homme inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas. » fit Harry perdu dans toutes ses sensations. Draco semblait comprendre en partie que tout devait se bousculer dans la tête du vampire.

« C'est le fait que je t'aime qui te dérange ? » demanda doucement le blond sans se séparer de l'étreinte glacée qui lui donnait la chaire de poule.

« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas. » Harry était vraiment perdu, constata Draco.

« Rentre dans mon esprit. » demanda Draco. Harry, d'abord incrédule, accéda à sa demande et entra dans l'esprit du blond qui lui avait laissé le passage, en supprimant complètement ses boucliers d'occlumencie. Draco lui montra des images et des sensations de tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis et finit par l'amour en lui dévoilant les images les plus personnelles de sa vie privée. Harry le vit rire, pleurer, hurler, en ressentant les émotions pour mettre un mot sur chacune d'entre elle. Il fut touché de la dernière, Draco lui montrait un rêve qu'il avait fait et où il était simplement dans les bras d'un Harry Potter qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Cette scène dégageait une aura de bien-être, de plénitude, de détente et d'amour qui fit sourire le vampire intérieurement. Des choses simples, des sentiments simples, Draco voulait lui montrer tout ce qu'il semblait ne pas comprendre pour qu'il renoue avec ses anciens souvenirs et les comprenne pleinement. Harry sortit chamboulé de l'esprit de Draco, mais étrangement l'esprit très clair et serein. Même le brouhaha des habitants du château ne semblait pas l'atteindre.

« Merci. » fit simplement le brun.

« De rien. » fit Draco, ému d'avoir reçu des remerciements.

« Je crois qu'Harry t'aimait tu sais, ses souvenirs ressemblent aux tiens. Il rêvait aussi beaucoup à des choses simples comme te tenir dans ses bras. » Draco était très ému de cette révélation, et en même temps profondément triste que de son vivant Harry et lui ne se soient pas mis en couple. Le vampire avait parlé au passé, avait parlé de l'ancien Harry mais pas du nouveau. Il détourna le regard et se retint de fondre en larmes.

Harry perçut le trouble du blond qui, même sous occlumencie, ne pouvait pas cacher ses pensées présentes au vampire. Harry lui prit le menton pour qu'il le regarde.

« Je suis désolé, les vampires ne savent pas aimer, pas comme vous le voyez en tout cas. Mais j'ai en moi les anciens sentiments d'Harry, c'est ce qui me pousse à te protéger, à ne pas vouloir te faire du mal et ne pas te mordre. » Draco ne savait plus si il devait espérer ou si Harry venait de détruire ses dernières chances.

« Ça veut dire que tu pourrais m'aimer à travers le souvenir des sentiments d'Harry ? » demanda anxieusement Draco, s'apprêtant à avoir définitivement le cœur brisé.

« Je ne sais pas trop, tu vois, c'est encore un peu compliqué. Mais je peux essayer si ça te rend heureux. Harry aurait voulu que je fasse de mon mieux pour te rendre heureux. »

Draco faillit sauter de joie, mais fut stoppé par un baiser timide. Il mit sa main dans les cheveux bruns et longs pour les caresser et soupira d'aise dans les bras du vampire.

« Je suis désolé, tu dois avoir froid. » remarqua Harry après un énième frisson de Draco. Il se détacha de lui et l'enveloppa dans un plaid du canapé pour le reprendre dans ses bras. Draco fut touché de l'attention et se pelotonna dans la couverture chaude dans les bras du vampire. La situation semblait étrange mais le blond était bêtement heureux dans les bras de la personne aimée. Ce n'était pas Harry mais étrangement il aimait aussi ce Harry là, sarcastique, cynique et froid.

L'arrogance de Draco était partie bien loin et Harry profitait de la présence apaisante du blond.

« Ça fait mal quand tu mords une personne ? » demanda Draco sur le ton de la conversation.

« Non, au contraire, la morsure est du plaisir pur pour la personne mordue, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je veux bien être ta réserve de sang… »

Harry se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu sais ce que cela veux dire ? »

« Oui. » fit Draco, résolu.

« Tu prends le risque de te faire prendre du sang tous les soirs ? De ne plus être maître de ton corps et de tes actions pendant la morsure ? De peut être risquer de devenir mon calice et d'être lié à moi à vie ? »

« Oui. » fit encore Draco, sûr de lui. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, Draco semblait décidé, mais lui n'avait pas la moindre envie de risquer de profiter de Draco en la mémoire d'Harry ! Draco l'embrassa.

« Écoute, je le fais de mon plein gré. Tu ne me feras pas souffrir puisque je t'aime. Et si je deviens ton calice alors tant mieux, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi. » fit le blond malicieux. Harry devait bien avouer que ça l'arrangeait et le sang pur à l'odeur si fruitée lui donnait envie, mais il était touché que Draco lui propose de son plein gré de devenir son peut-être calice. Enfin, peut être... Sûrement. Draco l'aimait, remplissant la première condition et Harry l'aimait à la façon vampire. Aimer pour un vampire était plus près de l'estime d'une personne, ils aimaient les personnes prêtes à leur tenir tête, qui ne prêtaient pas attention à leur état, qui, loin de les dégoûter, les considéraient comme leurs égaux sans les relever en entité surpuissante de laquelle on doit avoir peur. Harry estimait et aimait Draco en tant que vampire, et l'ancien Harry aimait passionnément Draco, il était persuadé qu'il deviendrait son calice.

Draco l'embrassa et Harry l'emmena dans sa chambre, il tira une fiole pour la donner à Draco.

« C'est une potion dite des calices. Elle te permettra de fabriquer du sang pendant un certain temps. Ça évitera que, si je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter tout de suite, je ne te vide de ton sang. »

Draco but la fiole cul-sec et, dans un mouvement sensuel, pencha la tête en dégageant ses cheveux pour offrir son cou à Harry. Le vampire s'approcha et, avec des gestes lents, prit Draco dans ses bras et lui picora le cou de petits bisous. Draco se mit à soupirer, toujours emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Il avait bien conscience de se donner corps et âme au brun. Lui même passa une main entre les pans en laine et caressa le dos du vampire par-dessus la chemise, lui arrachant un gémissement.

« Je te demande juste d'être le plus doux possible. » fit le blond, profitant de ses derniers instants de conscience.

« Je te le promets Draco. » fit sérieusement Harry. Draco put voir la transformation complète du vampire pour lui. Ses canines s'allongèrent vraiment et ses cheveux devinrent blanc nacré et argenté, ondulant sur ses reins. Harry avait bloqué complètement ses auras instinctives de vampire pour ne pas hypnotiser ni effrayer Draco. C'était une chose assez compliquée puisque il se mettait ainsi complètement à nu devant son vis-à-vis. Draco remarqua qu'il n'était pas hypnotisé comme la première fois où il avait vu le vampire se nourrir. Il prit conscience de l'état de vulnérabilité du brun sans aucune aura magique et fut touché qu'Harry lui laisse être conscient de tout. Harry, les yeux encore plus phosphorescents, se pencha sur son cou et planta doucement ses canines dans l'artère jugulaire. Draco eut un frisson mais était déjà envoûté par le plaisir. La sensation de la morsure sans aura hypnotique était étrange. Il n'avait pas mal, mais n'était pas grisé par le plaisir non plus. C'était juste agréable. A bien y réfléchir il devait en fait ressentir un peu du plaisir du vampire.

Harry, lui, se délectait du liquide chaud et fruité avec cet arrière goût métallique enchanteur. Il but, et but une quantité appréciable tout en baladant ses mains, qui étaient de plus en plus réchauffées par le sang ingurgité, sur la peau pâle du blond. Draco remarqua rapidement ce changement ainsi que la virilité maintenant de plus en plus dressée contre son aine. Il laissa le plaid glisser sur le sol doucement. Harry passa sous le vêtement du blond et caressa chaque centimètre carré de peau. Du cou à la clavicule, de l'épaule au pli du coude. La paume de la main, le dos, le bas du dos et particulièrement le creux des reins furent couverts d'effleurements sensuels. Draco était pantelant dans les bras d'Harry mais réussit tout de même à passer en dessous de la chemise pour lui caresser le dos et le ventre qui commençaient à se retrouver perlés de sueur. Harry se détacha enfin du cou nourrissant pour le lécher sensuellement et ainsi fermer les deux trous. Cette action fit gémir Draco et sourire Harry derrière ses canines. Le vampire enleva doucement la chemise du blond, bouton par bouton, puis la fit glisser le long de ses bras. Il fut un instant séduit par le torse imberbe du Serpentard puis se décida à venir embrasser les tétons durcis avant de reprendre un long baiser à Draco. Il caressait sa langue contre celle de son amant, recueillant ses doux gémissements et ses soupirs dans sa bouche. Leurs salives se mélangeaient et Draco eut le goût de son propre sang dans la bouche. Loin de le dégoûter, ce goût mêlé à la salive du vampire l'électrisa un peu plus. Maintenant, son érection était dressée contre celle d'Harry et le vampire se pressait par à-coups contre lui, l'enserrant un peu plus dans son pantalon et le faisant haleter de désir.

« Je t'aime. » fit simplement Draco, et Harry en fut troublé, cette déclaration résonnait en lui comme un écho dans les souvenir humains, mais aussi dans son cœur de vampire. Il eu un battement de cœur plus violent, le faisant haleter. Draco le serrait à en mourir, comme s'il se raccrochait à une bouée pour respirer, comme si le vampire pouvait disparaître d'un coup.

« Je t'aime autant qu'un vampire peut aimer, Draco. » fit Harry avant de revenir quémander les lèvres fines de son amant. Draco était aux anges. Certes, ce n'était pas encore une vraie déclaration mais Harry humain l'aimait et maintenant le Harry vampire l'aimait, même à sa façon. Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans son corps et dans son cœur, une vague électrique lui dévala le dos et elle fut grisante quand Harry lui caressa le bas du dos au même moment. Il émit un gémissement presque rauque dans la bouche du vampire. Ses canines s'étaient plantées dans sa lèvre et sa langue, remplissant leur bouche de sang et de salive. Harry était de plus en plus excité par le sang et les caresses du blond. Sa chemise vint rejoindre sa compagne. Draco se détacha du baiser, les plaies rapidement cicatrisées par la salive de son compagnon, et vint picorer le cou du vampire. Il lécha, embrassa et fit même un suçon sur la jugulaire. Harry était tout bonnement excité au plus haut point. Ses mains se cramponnaient aux hanches du blond et sa gorge laissait échapper maints gémissements aguicheurs. Draco dévia sur les tétons durcis, les mordant, les suçant, les léchant et Harry ne fut plus que soupirs dans ses bras.

« Veux-tu que je nous fasse partager le plaisir de l'autre ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu peux faire ça ? » demanda Draco entre deux gémissements et deux coups de langue sur le nombril du brun, juste au dessus de la ligne de poils.

« Oui. »

« C'est ce que tu fais à tes victimes ? »

« Non, pas tout a fait... Par Hadès, ta langue est exquise ! Mes victime son juste hypnotisées. »

Draco jouait à imiter l'acte avec sa langue dans son nombril tout en défaisant la ceinture du brun avec une lenteur calculée.

« Vas-y. » fit Draco en faisant glisser le pantalon sur les jambes du brun. Harry lui prit le visage de ses mains pour l'obliger à se remettre debout. Il déploya son aura à eux deux seulement, couplée à un sort de partage. Harry embrassa le blond et entreprit de passer sa main négligemment sur la bosse de son pantalon avant de remonter ouvrir les boutons. Il passa derrière Draco qui fut surpris. Mais quand Harry le tourna légèrement et qu'il fit face à un miroir du meuble, il comprit que le brun voulait le voir de toute sa splendeur.

« Je ne te vois pas Harry ! »

« Strix speculum. » Le sortilège permit à Draco et Harry de le voir dans le miroir. Harry descendit doucement le boxer du blond et le regarda tomber dans le reflet. Draco était noyé dans les yeux verts fluo qui le dévoraient du regard, à défaut de le dévorer tout court. Harry enroula un bras autour des hanches de son amant, calant sa virilité entre les fesses du blond, leur arrachant un cris de plaisir. Leurs sensations étant répercutées sur l'autre, leur plaisir était deux fois plus fort. Harry le fixa dans les yeux une fois remis.

« Tu sais que ton sang pur décuple mes pouvoir, c'est fantastique de sentir ta puissance couler dans mes veines. » Draco resta un moment interdit, Harry ressentait sa puissance magique grâce à son sang ?

« Oui, le calice partage sa puissance magique avec son vampire, et cela est aussi valable dans l'autre sens. »

« Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu puisses lire dans mes pensées. Alors je suis ton calice ? »

« Tu devras pourtant t'y faire, le vampire et le calice son très intimement liés. Nous saurons à tout moment où se trouve l'autre, nous pourrons communiquer grâce à la pensée. Nous partagerons nos sentiments, nos émotions. C'était sûr que tu deviendrais mon calice, mais tu ne l'es pas encore totalement. Nous devons unir nos corps et nos esprits. » Draco rougit adorablement alors qu'Harry le regardait de ses yeux prédateurs.

« Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, je ne veux pas te forcer. »

Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le brun.

« J'en ai tellement envie, j'en ai tellement rêvé. »

Harry lui fit un vrai sourire, dévoilant des canines acérées.

« Tu aimes lui ou moi ? » fit Harry. La question surprit Draco mais il répondit sincèrement.

« Les deux ont leur charme, leurs qualités et leurs défauts. »

Harry embrassa son cou et balada sa main, pinça un téton entre le pouce et l'index, leur arrachant un petit cri de plaisir. Puis la main continua sa descente sur le ventre, passa en dessous de l'autre bras qui s'était soulevé, continua jusqu'à jouer dans les poils blonds frôlant la hampe dressée. Draco haleta et Harry resserra sa prise contre lui, son sexe enserré contre les fesses de son amant. C'était une douce torture de ressentir le plaisir de l'autre, mais c'était si bon à la fois.

« Ho mon dieu je t'aime ! » fit Draco dans un cri quand Harry prit sa virilité bien en main.

« Je t'aime aussi. » fit Harry, et il ressentit l'excitation et la joie que cette simple phrase avait faite à Draco. Lui-même avait comme la fois d'avant le cœur palpitant à mille à l'heure et des sortes de papillons dans le ventre. Il imprima de lents va-et-vient à son amant qui rejeta la tête en arrière sur l'épaule du brun, complètement perdu dans les bras tendres. Harry gémissait sourdement et son érection pulsait de plus en plus entre leurs deux corps. Harry eut du mal à rester lucide et continuer sans se faire emporter par l'excitation. Il déplaça un fauteuil de la main et attira le blond contre lui, entre ses jambes. Toujours devant le miroir, Harry reprit sa torture, bien calé dans le fauteuil. Draco regarda son sexe dans la main du vampire et poussa un gémissement de plus. Par Merlin que c'était bon, pensa-t-il perdu dans son plaisir.

« Viens pour moi Draco. » fut la demande du vampire, lui aussi complètement au bord de la jouissance. Draco ancra ses yeux aux siens et, haletant, lui répondit.

« Viens en même temps pour moi. » Harry planta ses canines une fois de plus dans le cou du blond sans lâcher son regard, et Draco fut assailli par le plaisir du brun. Il échappa un cri rauque et Harry gémit contre son épaule au moment où ils se libérèrent ensemble. Draco se laissa aller complètement sur le vampire, leur corps recouverts de sueur, les muscles encore contractés à cause de l'orgasme foudroyant. La main du vampire lui caressait le ventre doucement, peu importait la semence qui les maculait.

« Je veux être entièrement lié à toi. » Draco avait réussi à dire cette phrase entre deux halètements.

Harry le serra plus contre lui et enroula son deuxième bras sur le torse pale du blond. Harry ne s'y trompait pas, Malfoy bien que déterminé avait peur de ce qui allait se dérouler, Harry en déduisit qu'il n'avait jamais passé le pas avec un homme. Il resserra son étreinte un peu plus. Il fit installer Draco à genoux au dessus de lui sur le fauteuil. Il avait devant lui la chute de rein et les fesses du Serpentard. Doucement, Harry le prit par les hanches et passa sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale, puis dans la raie des fesses, goûtant sa propre semence étalée dans le dos de Draco. Celui-ci gémit un peu et mit ses mains sur l'accoudoir pour se stabiliser, même si Harry le tenait fermement par les hanches. La langue chaude continua sa descente entre les fesses de Draco qui poussa un cri de surprise quand elle vint caresser son orifice avec douceur.

Harry déplaça une main pour qu'elle vienne flatter le sexe tendu de Draco, mais uniquement de caresses aériennes et frustrantes selon Draco. Il eu un hoquet de surprise quand la pointe humide entra à l'intérieur de lui et Harry émit un gémissement. Draco était, au bout de dix minutes de cette douce torture, recouvert de sueur et son sexe pulsait douloureusement contre son ventre. Harry décida enfin de lécher doucement un de ses doigts et de passer sur l'orifice, de le caresser, puis de délicatement le faire pénétrer.

Draco se tendit. C'était très désagréable mais supportable. Harry le retira très délicatement pour le ré-entrer tout aussi lentement, mais cette fois ci il incurva le doigt et appuya vers le haut.

« HO MERLIN ! » fit Draco, surpris par le plaisir fulgurant qu'il avait ressenti à cette action. Harry haleta à cause du sort de partage, il garda tout de même son calme et ressortit son doigt, le même manège se répéta deux ou trois fois et Harry lécha le deuxième doigt, il les rentra et Draco fut tiraillé de l'intérieur. Harry remua précautionneusement, et incurva ses doigts. Après un petit moment, Draco ressentit enfin le plaisir monter et être encore plus fort qu'avec un seul doigt. Il poussa un grognementi quand Harry frappa sa prostate avec ses doigts incurvés au lieu de la frotter, comme jusqu'ici.

« Encore ! » haleta le blond. Et Harry réitéra l'action, leur arrachant des petits cris rauques. Le brun se calma et lécha le troisième doigt et le pénétra avec. Draco se contracta violemment sous l'intrusion, gémissant de douleur. Le vampire avait été doux, mais ça le tiraillait vraiment trop. Harry embrassait ses reins et, de sa main libre, empoigna sa virilité pour faire passer la douleur.

« Détends-toi Draco, plus tu te crispes et plus ça fera mal. » lui dit doucement Harry.

« Je me doute. » fit Draco qui essayait d'écouter le conseil. Finalement emporté par le plaisir des mains du brun sur son sexe, il se détendit. Harry refit la même chose qu'avec les autres doigts et rapidement il n'en put plus. Les deux garçons étaient réellement tellement excités qu'Harry aurait put jouir si il ne savait pas que mieux l'attendait. Draco, lui, c'était la peur qui le retenait encore de supplier le vampire de venir en lui pour enfin arrêter cette douce torture.

Harry enleva ses doigts et positionna Draco sur sa verge violette de plaisir, préalablement bien lubrifiée. Draco se tendit, il était conscient que Harry lui permettait d'être au dessus et de contrôler la pénétration mais ça lui faisait toujours peur, la douleur lui faisait peur. Harry le maintint par les hanches et força un peu la descente.

« Je t'ai promis d'être doux, et crois-moi avec le sort de partage, tu n'auras pas mal, tu ressentiras mon plaisir. » Draco, apaisé par ces paroles, entreprit sa descente et commença à s'empaler. Il eut un cri de plaisir violent en même temps que le vampire. En effet, Harry sentait la douleur du blond et le blond sentait un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. A la moitié du parcourt il s'arrêta, trop de douleur. Harry, malgré sa frustration et sentant la douleur de son calice, s'enduisit généreusement les mains d'huile d'un sort.

Il commença un massage sensuel sur tout le dos fin pour détendre Draco, passant sur les épaules, les omoplates, les fesses et le creux des reins. Draco était charmé par le toucher différent et la sensation des doigts huilés sur son corps. Il poussa un long cri rauque quand Harry s'empara de son sexe de ses mains pleines d'huiles pour imprimer un va-et-vient très, très fluide et particulièrement électrisant. Draco continua sa descente et il fut perdu dans le plaisir, quelque part au paradis, quand le sexe du vampire buta contre la zone sensible. Harry baladait ses mains partout sur le corps du blond, le regardant dans le miroir, admirant ce corps sensuel et de pure luxure offert à lui. Il fit un suçon à la base du cou du Serpentard, puis mordit, dans un regard au blond fixé à ses yeux.

Ils approchèrent de la jouissance et Draco ne se lassait pas de regarder les yeux de son amant, il remarqua que ses yeux à lui avaient pris quelques reflets verts autour de la pupille, rendant son regard encore plus troublant et intense. Le bleu lagon aux reflets argentés était déjà une couleur étrange mais rehaussé de vert par sa condition de calice, cela le rendait encore plus attirant pour Harry qui s'enivrait littéralement de son sang, partageant son plaisir au calice qui hurlait de plaisir. Ce fut trop pour Draco qui, en même temps qu'Harry se libéra dans son corps, jouit lui aussi en hurlant à l'unisson.

Il s'affala sur le vampire qui les nettoya d'un mouvement de la main et porta son tout nouveau calice dans son lit. Draco, blotti dans les bras du vampire haletait, ivre de bonheur, de plaisir sous les douces caresse sur son visage. Les doigts fins aux longs ongles retraçaient les trais de son visage et Draco prit une mèche de cheveux du vampire pour les caresser. Ils étaient aussi doux que de la soie et d'un blanc immaculé, presque irréel. Harry reprit sa forme normale et Draco constata que la mèche qu'il tenait dans la main resta blanche, mais pas tout-à-fait comme avant, blond blanc comme ses cheveux à lui.

« Visiblement, toi tu as pris un peu de ma couleur d'yeux, et moi une mèche de tes cheveux. » constata le vampire.

« Tu es tellement beau, et même sans aura tu es hypnotisant. » fit Draco, se trouvant bien Poufsouffle.

« Tu es très beau toi aussi. Maintenant dors, je veillerai sur tes songes. » Harry lui vola un baiser et Draco se pelotonna un peut plus contre le vampire, qui l'enroula dans la couverture pour ne pas le déranger quand son corps serait de nouveau glacé.

« Je t'aime. » fit Draco avant de papillonner des yeux à cause du sommeil.

« Je t'aime aussi. » fit le vampire avec un doux sourire, finalement ce n'était pas si dur de concilier son ancienne vie et sa nouvelle.

OOOO

Draco regardait sa montre depuis dix minutes. Il était devant la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas vu Harry à l'appartement, il ne s'en était pas inquiété, Harry devait ramener à manger pour ses goules, mais le soleil n'allait maintenant pas tarder et il n'était pas rentré.

-Harry ?- demanda mentalement le calice à son vampire.

-aucune réponse….-

Lyne à ses coté n'avait plus besoin de se cacher sous forme animale et assurait ainsi la protection de Malfoy, elle aussi commençait à sérieusement se demander ce qui retenait son maître. Draco se focalisa sur l'emplacement de son vampire, il était dans la Forêt Interdite… et ne bougeait pas. Draco sortit du groupe d'élèves et se dirigea presque en courant vers la sortie. Les élèves le regardèrent intrigués mais ne dirent rien.

Draco se dépêchait, dans dix minutes le soleil se lèverait et Harry ne semblait pas bouger. Il mit un moment à le trouver. Il était inconscient sur le sol, couvert de blessures importantes. Draco fut mortifié mais reprit rapidement ses esprit et ramena d'un sort de lévitation le corps vers le château. Il passait les portes quand le soleil se leva. Il referma prestement les grandes portes et déposa le corps à même le sol en pierre. Lyne se précipita, comme Hermione.

« Maître ? Par Hadès que s'est-il passé ? »

« Malfoy, comment tu as su où il était ? » Les deux filles le harcelaient de questions.

« Plus tard ! » fit le ton sec de sa voix.

Il mit deux doigts dans la bouche du vampire et referma ses plaies grâce à sa propre salive. Son idée sembla marcher. Tout le monde le regardait faire avec curiosité, inquiétude, ou dégoût, et même incrédulité pour certains. Draco continua un moment puis invoqua un poignard, il s'entailla le poignet et le mit d'autorité contre les lèvres du vampire. Instinctivement au goût du sang Harry but goulûment, et beaucoup qui avaient approché par curiosité eurent un mouvement de recul en le voyant se transformer en vampire complètement ses cheveux blanc et ses ongles acérés agrippant le bras de son sauveur. Draco commençait à sentir la morsure sans potion, la tête lui tournait un peu et Harry ne le lâchait pas.

« Harry, tu te calmes maintenant, j'ai pas la potion et à ce rythme là tu vas me tuer ! »

Harry prit enfin conscience du monde qui l'entourait, il se stoppa immédiatement et ferma d'un coup de langue les plaies du blond. Il était sonné et le brouhaha des élèves l'agressa d'un coup. Il geignit et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Draco, toujours à genoux face à lui, attendait qu'il se remette mais Hermione le coupa, elle avait les yeux écarquillés.

« Malfoy ! Tu es le calice de Harry ?!!! » sa voix stridente et horrifiée fit taire tous les chuchotements. Harry ne savait pas si il devait la remercier pour ça ou la tuer de l'avoir rendu presque sourd.

« Par Hadès ! Moins fort ! » Supplia Harry. Il reprit doucement sa forme normale, Lyne à ses cotés était abasourdie. Elle chuchota, consciente de l'état de son maître.

« Maître, c'est bien votre calice ? Ou juste une réserve de sang ? »

Harry se releva, aidé par Draco, et regarda Lyne froidement. Son ton était sans aucune émotion.

« Réfléchis ! une réserve de sang ne m'aurait pas retrouvé, seuls les calices savent en permanence où se trouve leur vampire. » il se tourna vers Draco.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer. Je suis désolé je t'ai prélevé deux litres et tu es anémié. »

Hermione et Lyne n'en revenaient pas, Ron faisait l'imitation de la carpe mixé avec une grimace de dégoût, lui donnant une tête particulièrement stupide. Pansy ricanait silencieusement, le lord serait heureux d'avoir des informations nouvelles, mais elle fut prise de court, Harry la fixait dans les yeux.

« J'en serais ravi très chère, allez donc colporter toutes ces informations à votre Maître ! Et n'oubliez pas de me ramener la date de la bataille. Je défie Voldemort dans un duel sorcier ! Nous en profiterons pour finir cette mascarade de guerre. Je lui donne le choix des armes, il peut même, si ça lui chante, proposer un poker, une belote, des échecs…. Armes blanches, à feux, arts martiaux, peu m'importe. Vous serez bien aimable de faire diligence très chère. Et pour votre gouverne, votre main est gantée, m'empêchant de vous la baiser avec bienséance. »

Tout le monde le regardait avec interrogation et retenait son souffle, Pansy bouda puis s'en alla. Harry s'expliquait avec Draco par pensée en même temps qu'il reprit la parole.

« Lyne, va prévenir le directeur, Poudlard est encerclé par les loup-garous. Et la vraie pleine lune n'est que dans 3 jours je doute qu'ils ne partent avant. Pour moi ça ne pose pas de problème mais vous allez devoir être à la diète, préviens toutes les goules. Je vais vous enfermer, je me fiche que vous vous entre-bouffiez, mais personne ne touchera d'élèves. »

Lyne écarquilla les yeux.

« Maître, vous allez vraiment nous laisser nous entre-dévorer ? » Les yeux de la goule étaient clairement effrayés par cette perspective. Les élèves qui étaient resté écouter hallucinaient eux aussi, Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ron, lui, était retourné près de la porte de la Grande Salle, attendant les bras croisé. Harry regardait sa goule.

« Tu préfères peut-être te faire bouffer par deux meutes de loups-garous ? Personnellement je ne sors pas, démerdez vous ! » Lyne émit une supposition.

« Maître, si nous qui pouvons aller sous le soleil trouvons les loups en forme humaine, avons-nous votre autorisation de les éliminer ? »

« Oui vous avez mon feu vert. Mais si ce soir rien n'a changé, je vous enferme par mesure de sécurité. »

Harry rattrapa Draco qui était sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue due à la morsure. Il partit sans ajouter un mot et Lyne chargea deux élèves de prévenir Dumbledore de la menace. Elle-même suivit son Maître pour faire un raid avec les goules sur les environs.

Harry mit délicatement Draco dans son lit et le borda tendrement. De plus en plus maintenant il laissait les anciens sentiments et émotions d'Harry le contrôler, et la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Il fit boire une potion à Draco et prit le fauteuil à côté pour le regarder dormir. Doucement, lui aussi sombra dans les limbes du sommeil.

A son réveil, Draco était allongé près de lui. Il avait dû l'allonger à son réveil.

« Bonjour, beau vampire. »

« Bonjour. » Draco prit ses lèvres et Harry lui rendit son étreinte.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

« De rien. » Draco jouait avec la mèche de cheveux blancs.

« Tu as décidé d'en finir ? »

« Oui. »

Lyne, après y avoir été invité, entra dans la chambre.

« Nous avons repoussé le gros des loup-garous Maître, nous en avons tué deux et ils ont quitté les lieux. »

« Très bien, félicitations. Je vous charge, Kytie et toi, de ramener la nourriture, je ne sortirai pas ce soir. »

« Bien, Maître. »

La goule sortit de la chambre.

« Ça a commencé. » fit simplement le vampire.

Deux jours, deux jours où Harry avait eu une idée farfelue mais réalisable, les membre de l'ordre avaient organisé avec lui le déroulement de la bataille et la capture des Mangemorts, les détails de la mort de Voldemort et auquel cas son arrestation. Draco était stressé et s'inquiétait pour son vampire. Le Lord avait donné rendez-vous à quinze heures dans la Forêt Interdite pour le duel sorcier. Harry avait beau lui dire que ça ne posait pas de problème, Draco était sceptique…

Tout le monde était réuni devant les portes de la Grande Salle, plus ou moins stressé.

- Harry c'est de la folie ! Le soleil va te brûler…-

- Non, j'ai fait des tests hier, j'ai la solution.-

Harry était dos au mur, les bras croisés sous sa cape, capuchon sur ses épaules. Draco lui, était un peu plus loin. Harry sortit une bouteille.

- Les moldus sont plein de ressources, l'écran total me protège parfaitement du soleil.-

Malfoy le regardait, clairement sceptique.

- Si tu le dis.-

- Tu t'en fais pour moi ?-

Malfoy soupira.

- Énormément.-

Harry rabattit les pans de sa cape et ouvrit les bras.

- Allez, viens là.-

- Devant tout le monde ?!-

Effectivement les élèves suivaient la conversation muette avec une certaine curiosité.

- Tu as honte ?- demanda le vampire.

« Pardon ? » fit Draco en fixant ses yeux aux siens.

- Tu as honte de moi ? -

Draco se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher une idée stupide pareille ! C'est bien une idée de Gryffondor ça !-

Harry le serra contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux d'une main fine. Il se mit à rire, un rire clair et sincère. Tout le monde, déjà assez choqué que Malfoy embrasse le vampire, était abasourdi d'entendre une émotion si sincère de la part du bloc de glace qu'était devenu Harry.

- Je te fais rire ?-

- Non pas toi, mais oui, c'est assez drôle.-

- Tu as un très beau rire tu sais. Mais je veux bien partager ton hilarité.-

- Et bien, c'est assez drôle de se faire traiter de Gryffondor, alors que Harry avait demandé au choixpeau de ne pas l'envoyer à Serpentard. A défaut il l'a placé à Gryffondor.-

Draco le regardait, halluciné.

« Non, tu blagues ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Et les élèves eurent un nouveau choc quand cette fois le rire de Malfoy remplit le hall.

« Par Merlin ! Le plus Gryffondor de tous, est un vilain Serpentard ! Doux Merlin je ne m'en remettrai jamais. »

Draco, inconscient d'être passé de la pensée à la voix à cause de son rire, ne s'imaginait pas que derrière lui, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient pâli.

- Tu as traumatisé les deux maisons de Poudlard Dray ! Et tu as toi aussi un joli rire.-

Draco rougit et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du vampire. Le stress était un peu passé mais il avait besoin de la présence rassurante de la personne aimée. Même si ça lui donnait des frissons à cause du corps gelé contre lui. Malfoy but une minuscule fiole.

- Mords-moi, tu es gelé !-

- Ho, monsieur aime son confort en plus ?-

- Tu en doutais ? Je suis un Malfoy tout de même !-

Harry se transforma sous les yeux ahuris de tous et lécha le cou de son calice.

« J'ai dit mords-moi, pas viole-moi ! » soupira Draco.

- Comme tu veux.-

Harry planta donc ses canines sans préparation, et Draco eut un cri de douleur.

« Brute ! »

- A ton avis, pourquoi je passe ma langue sur ton cou AVANT de te mordre ?-

- Laisse-moi deviner, elle insensibilise ?- pensa cyniquement le blond, se retenant en même temps de céder au plaisir que la morsure en-elle même lui procurait sans sort de partage, ni aura hypnotique.

- Serpentard gagne 50 points !-

« Et ça, tu pouvais pas me le dire AVANT, stupide vampire ! »

- Ça coulait de source !-

- Pour les vampires, et ce qui coule c'est mon sang.-

- Tu m'excuseras de ne pas rire à ton humour, je mange avec classe et je risquerais de te tâcher.-

Les portes étaient ouvertes depuis dix bonnes minutes, mais tout le monde regardait et écoutait les quelques brides de la conversation étranges, les filles bavaient devant les deux plus beau mecs, et particulièrement Harry qui, sous sa forme vampire avec ses cheveux blanc, les mettait en émoi.

En entrant, Harry se stoppa, il regarda le ciel enchanté. Ce midi le soleil brillait derrière quelques nuages noirs annonciateurs de pluie. La salle était sombre quand les rayons étaient arrêtés par un nuage.

« Ça va faire pile un an que je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour. » fit Harry à Draco.

« Ça ne te manque pas ? »

« Si. » Il accompagna Draco à sa place. Le repas se passa dans le calme.

- Mange quelque chose mon amour. - fit le vampire. Draco parut se stopper net.

- Redis-le ?-

- Mon amour ?- Puis le blond afficha un petit sourire.

- Je vire Poufsouffle, mais j'adore ce surnom.-

***

Harry rabattit sa capuche, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la grande porte quand Draco le retourna lentement et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Fais attention a toi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Et toi, évite de te mettre dans une situation délicate. »

« J'ai un compte à régler avec mon paternel. »

Harry se tut, conscient que, même s'il devait en mourir, Draco ne laisserait personne se mettre entre son père et lui. Malgré tout, il avait confié à Lyne la tâche de veiller sur lui, à Kytie de veiller sur Hermione et Vladis sur Ron. Harry passa la porte et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez vous. Tout le monde était stressé, anxieux quant à la suite, et le silence était pesant.

Harry et le groupe d'aurors, ainsi que quelques élèves majeurs non évacués du château, étaient en position derrière le vampire. Rapidement, Harry analysa pour tout le monde.

« Vingt-cinq Mangemorts, dix à droite et le reste à gauche, cinq loup-garous, quatre détraqueurs. Neville, Béllatrix est à gauche, le cinquième Mangemort en partant de la droite. Lucius est à droite de Voldemort. Laissez mes goules se charger de Greyback et des détraqueurs. Bonne chance à vous tous. »

Les aurors acquiescèrent et Neville serra sa baguette, prêt à en découdre avec Béllatrix. Draco était déterminé à régler ses comptes avec son père. Les Mangemorts étaient presque en ligne devant les aurors, Voldemort au milieu. Il enleva sa capuche, révélant ses yeux rouges immondes et sa face lisse reptilienne.

« Je suis étonné de te voir en plein jour Harry. » fit la voix sifflante qui fit trembler tout le monde. Harry le regardait avec envie et enleva sa capuche. Les Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été mis au courant de l'état d'Harry reculèrent face aux yeux flamboyants.

« Je suis ravi de te voir en pleine forme Tom, et les moldus sont plein de ressources, un bon écran total et le soleil n'est plus une menace. »

Voldemort grimaça. Et Harry avança d'un pas, faisant reculer les Mangemorts d'un pas. Il déploya son aura prédatrice effrayante.

« Tu crois m'effrayer Harry ? » son sourire s'étira sur son visage, c'était vraiment une proie de choix !

« Penses-tu que je puisse t'effrayer ? »

Voldemort fut un instant décontenancé mais se reprit vite.

« Il parait que tu as un calice, et quel calice ! Rien de moins que Draco Malfoy. »

Harry sentit que Lucius était tendu et surpris. Le vampire analysa la tension de ses muscles et l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Il fixa Lucius.

« Je vois que votre maître n'a pas cru utile de vous en tenir informé, c'est fort regrettable. Pourtant Miss Parkinson faisait bien son rapport tous les jeudis soirs. »

Lucius grogna, le vampire l'avait repéré. Voldemort continua avec les civilités.

« Le fils Malfoy a bon goût Harry ? C'est sûrement une bonne petite catin ? Est-il doué ? »

- Ne fais rien -

« Tom, tu me déçois énormément, je ne pensais pas que tu puisse être jaloux... Après tout tu as bien le père pour jouer, laisse-moi jouer avec le fils ! »

Harry avança de deux pas cette fois-ci.

« Et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point son sang est délicieux, je t'assure. Mais quoi de plus normal pour un vampire du cercle des Grands de choisir le meilleur ! C'est vrai, le sang-de-bourbe, c'est trop amer, on s'en lasse très vite. »

Les Mangemorts, ainsi que Voldemort, furent surpris de la tirade du vampire. Voldemort se mit a rire.

« Le grand Potter, le porteur de lumière qui parle lui-même de sang-de-bourbe ! »

Harry étira un peu plus son sourire.

« C'est un fait Tom, pour moi le sang a un goût, mais je doute que tu fasses la distinction pour le goût. Et si tu constates bien, il me semble que je suis plus l'incarnation du pécher et des ténèbres que de la lumière. Tu ne crois pas, Tom ? »

Voldemort se mettait en colère, ce satané vampire avait de la répartie. Et avait l'art et la manière de tourner les questions rhétoriques !

« Je croyais que cette guerre ne t'intéressait pas, Harry ! »

Harry se retrouva presque devant Voldemort et Lucius, tous les autres ayant reculé au fur et à mesure. Draco, un peu en retrait, dévisageait le masque de son père.

« Mais elle ne m'intéresse pas ! Par contre, je dois dire que le fait d'avoir une proie à ma hauteur telle que toi m'excite énormément. Allons, allons, Tom, ne nous perdons pas en bavardages inutiles. Quel sont les termes du duel ? »

Lucius ouvrit un coffre et sortit une épée incrustée de pierres précieuses que Voldemort prit.

« Combat à l'arme blanche. »

Harry sourit toujours, dévoilant ses canines.

« Préfères-tu que je prenne des dagues ou une épée ? »

« Comme bon te semble. »

Harry écarta vivement les pans de sa cape, dévoilant un corps parfait dans une tenue de combat moulante qui laissait libre court à ses mouvement, et deux dagues aux lames rutilantes et légèrement incurvées vers l'intérieur. Le manche était assez simple mais d'une très bonne prise en main.

« Mon témoin sera Lucius. » énonça Voldemort.

« Le mien sera Draco. » fit Harry. Les témoins s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Harry prit lentement ses dagues en main et laissa tomber sa cape au sol.

Le combat commença. Voldemort mit le premier coup d'épée à une vitesse étonnante, mais Harry l'avait déjà stoppé de ses deux dagues croisées. Il retourna la situation et Voldemort contra deux coups bien placés. Le combat durait depuis un petit moment et Harry semblait s'amuser follement. Il parlait entre les bruits de métal qui s'entrechoquaient.

« Crois-tu pouvoir me vaincre avec mes sens de vampire et mes réflexes, Tom ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin, tu vas mourir ! » Harry évita un coup d'épée destiné à le décapiter par un petit salto arrière.

Les Mangemorts, comme les aurors regardaient le spectacle sans intervenir, un duel sorcier était sacré. Les coups s'enchaînaient avec de plus en plus de rapidité.

« Tom, fais attention à ta garde à droite ! » Harry enfonça le poignard dans le flanc à droite en même temps qu'il dit ça. Il se mit en retrait et lécha la lame de sa dague.

« Je suis déçu Tom, vraiment très déçu ! Un sang-mêlé ! Tu avais caché ça, Tom. » Voldemort rageait et les Mangemorts se remettaient de la nouvelle. Leur maître était un sang-mêlé ! Harry avait maintenant sa forme de vampire définitive, avec ses cheveux blancs et ses longs ongles acérés. Le combat n'avait plus vraiment d'importance et Harry était déçu, ce n'était pas le sang de Draco et même s'il ressentait le goût il n'avait pas cette petite chose en plus que le calice lui fournissait. En moins d'un quart de seconde, il mit sa dague sous la gorge de Voldemort et lui trancha la tête.

« Échec et mat, Tom. »

Tout le monde le regarda, incrédules. Les aurors par la vitesse de l'exécution et les Mangemort que leur maître se soit fait tuer aussi facilement. Lucius regarda le vampire et eut un frisson. Draco, lui, soulevait un sourcil.

« Je croyais que c'était ta proie ? » Harry ne prit pas la peine de jeter un regard au corps sur le sol.

« Il ne t'arrivait même pas à la cheville. Aucun intérêt, même pas le goût. »

Les aurors se jetèrent sur les Mangemorts et, en moins de dix minutes, tous furent attachés sans opposer de grande résistance, trop abasourdis des dernières révélations. Seul Lucius avait été laissé face à son fils. Le combat faisait rage et Harry ne laissait personne intervenir. Draco avait la puissance du vampire mais ne la maîtrisait pas très, très bien et son père en profita pour lui lancer un sortilège qui toucha Draco de plein fouet. Harry rattrapa rapidement Draco avant qu'il ne chute et le serra dans ses bras.

« Désolé Harry, je crois que c'est la fin. »

« Chut, ne parle pas, ne te fatigue pas. Pompom vas arranger ça. » Le vampire mentait. Son calice allait mourir, il le sentait. En lui, l'ancien Harry pleurait et son cœur de vampire lui faisait mal. Draco sentait que c'était la fin, ses forces le quittaient doucement mais sûrement. Il fut troublé quand une goutte de sang tomba sur sa joue. Puis une autre.. Harry pleurait, le vampire pleurait des larmes de sang. Les vampires, du moins Harry pouvaient avoir des sentiments et pouvaient être tristes.

Les aurors ne firent plus un mouvement, trop choqués de voir les sillons rouges sur la peau pâle du vampire. Draco leva la main et remis une mèche de cheveux du vampire derrière son oreille, essuya les larmes et lui sourit.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis, Harry ? »

Le vampire hocha la tête.

« Je t'aime Harry, fais-moi tien pour l'éternité. Je me fiche de où et comment, je veux être avec toi. »

Le vampire l'embrassa doucement.

« Ça va faire mal mon amour. »

Puis il mordit précautionneusement la jugulaire, il laissa Draco à la porte de la mort et s'entailla le bras avec une de ses dagues. Draco, instinctivement but un peu de sang puis se mit à hurler de douleur, la mort le prenait mais uniquement pour le corps, laissant l'esprit souffrir. Harry l'enduisit rapidement d'écran total partout d'un sort et attendit. Il vit le changement physique s'opérer, Draco prit une teinte nacrée mais sa peau resta diaphane, ses cheveux devinrent blancs et ses ongles s'allongèrent. Ses canines prirent une taille respectable pour un vampire et, quand il ouvrit les yeux fluos sur Harry, celui-ci constata qu'ils étaient restés les mêmes que ceux du calice.

Les aurors avaient attrapé Lucius et étaient parti au Ministère, laissant Dumbledore et Hermione avec les deux vampires maintenant. Draco, une fois remis de sa transformation et habitué à ses nouveau sens, se serra contre le brun.

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose, mords-moi-

Harry mordit Draco et celui-ci lui mordit le poignet en même temps.

- Draco, c'est ton sang ?-

- Oui, je suis un vampire calice, je fabrique mon sang comme les humains. Nous pourrons être réunis pour l'éternité.-

Dumbledore voulut parler à Harry et Draco, il se racla la gorge.

« Puis-je vous parler une minute ? »

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

Épilogue.

La vie d'un vampire est longue. Doux euphémisme pour dire éternel.

Longtemps après… nous ne pourrons pas quantifier les années, peut être les centaines d'années qui furent écoulées depuis la bataille finale avec Voldemort. Peut-être mille ans, peu être plus.

Harry et Draco trônaient fièrement à la table des professeurs de Poudlard, un regard attendri vers les nouveaux élèves de l'année. Cela faisait longtemps que les différentes maisons de Poudlard n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Les élèves considéraient ce rite de passage comme une coutume, et une anecdote à raconter à leurs parents. Les salles communes des différentes maisons avaient été reliées à une Grande Salle commune pour tous, les quatre tables étaient réunies en une gigantesque.

Le choixpeau fit sa chanson, indiqua comme chaque année dans quelle maison seraient répartis les élèves. Le directeur prit la parole pour un beau et long discours de circonstance. Harry trouvait son vampire de mari beau et très bon orateur. Mais après toutes ces années il connaissait par cœur le discours, alors il se permit de se souvenir du temps passé…

Flash back

Après le combat, le vampire se souvenait des procès contre les mangemorts. Il avait suivi tout ce chamboulement de loin, parcourant les informations données par la gazette… Draco n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aller au procès de son père : mort par baiser du détraqueur…

Harry n'en avait été que.. comment disent les humains ? ha oui ! Satisfait.

Doucement, il avait vu le temps passer, les changements s'opérer après la guerre. La reconstruction, les bouleversements sur les conditions des vampire et des êtres magique, bien mieux acceptés grâce à son aide. Il soupirait toujours à ce souvenir, c'était satisfait qu'il avait lu les nouvelles sur l'élargissement du territoire des centaures. Ho bien sûr, il ne fallait pas imaginer que tout allait bien, loin de là, mais les choses changeaient dans le bon sens, et c'était déjà bien…

Fin flash back

Lui et Draco étaient les directeurs de l'école de sorcellerie depuis longtemps, ils avaient vu défiler les années, les élèves, les professeurs, les parents, les familles. Les mœurs avaient beaucoup évolué depuis Dumbledore. A cette époque Harry, se souvenait que le directeur leur avait permis de rester dans l'aile ouest. De fil en aiguille, Harry était devenu professeur de DCFM, Draco celui de potions. Les seuls à être toujours là étaient les fantômes. Harry souriait toujours en les regardant, même Binns n'avait pas bougé de son poste.

Flash back

Il se souvenait aussi de la proposition de Dumbledore, des élèves qu'il avait vus défiler dans les couloirs la nuit pendant ses rondes avec Draco. Il avait peu à peu ressenti de la tendresse, surtout pour les tête rousses de Hermione et Ron. À Gryffondor, comme tout bon Weasley. Bien moins butés que leur père. Ces petits monstres étaient déjà prêts à faire plein de bêtises, et Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il leur avait retiré des points !

Et puis, le directeur était mort. Il avait été très affecté. Au fond de lui, il appréciait vraiment le vieil homme. Mais en étant vampire, on ne peut que regarder le monde continuer de tourner sans pouvoir rien y faire. Snape avait reprit le poste de directeur, Draco de professeur de potions. Tout avait été parfait pendant de longues années. Les Weasley menaient la vie dure aux professeurs, Draco pestait contre des enfants turbulents et Harry se contentait de regarder le monde derrière cette limite pour ne pas être trop affecté. Il savait parfaitement que cela ne durerait pas. Il avait d'ailleurs dû soutenir Draco à la mort de Snape. Le choc avait été dur. Draco était devenu calice, il avait gardé tout ce qui le rendait humain, et pour lui c'était très dur.

Puis, les années avaient filé, et Hermione n'était plus venue le voir pour prendre le thé, soucis de santé à cause de la vieillesse. C'est Harry qui, de temps à autres, allait la voir, lui déposer des fleurs, prendre le thé. À force, Hermione avait compris qu'il était mieux pour tout le monde de ne pas s'accrocher à Harry. Il était en quelque sorte mort, et il souffrirait bien plus de perdre chacun d'eux s'il les considérait comme ses amis. Il venait comme une connaissance.

Et puis, Ron avait succombé à un accident pendant une mission d'auror, alors il pouvait de nouveau venir la voir, il lui faisait son ménage, son repassage. Ses enfant grands et mariés, elle devenait une grand-mère seule le soir.

Et puis, comme le cycle de la vie continue, elle était morte à son tour. Puis ses enfants, puis les enfants de ses enfants…

Fin flash back

Les élèves étaient toujours très étonnés et craintifs au début. Harry et Draco restaient maintenant en permanence sous forme de vampire, et préféraient se mêler aux élèves dans les couloirs que de passer par les passages secrets. Les élèves s'y faisaient en général vite, et ne sursautaient plus en les voyant au dernier moment ou en les croisant dans les couloirs. Ils ne cherchaient pas à mentir puisque c'était de toute façon peine perdue.

Harry, à côté de Draco, passait dans le couloir pour rejoindre leur appartement, toujours dans l'aile ouest des cachots.

« Bien le bonsoir Baron. » Fit Draco au fantôme.

« Bien le bonsoir messieurs les directeurs. » fit poliment le fantôme.

« Vous êtes cordialement convié à l'adoubement d'Hypérion, le nouveau fantôme de l'école. » fit Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

« Je me verrai charmé de venir. Si je puis demander à quelle date se déroulera la cérémonie. »

« Demain au crépuscule cher ami. Nous en profiterons pour parler du passé. Conviez Peeves si vous voulez bien, nous serions ravis de le voir. » Fit Draco.

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

« Bonne nuit. » firent les vampires.

« Charmante nuit à vous aussi messieurs. »

Le fantôme passa dans le mur de gauche après un petit salut. Harry et Draco reprirent leur chemin en direction de la chambre. Ils croisèrent Lyne et Kytie en train de discuter. Harry avait libéré ses goules quand Dumbledore leur avait permis de rester. Mais Lyne, Kytie et Tia avaient voulu rester avec eux. Tia l'auspice était professeur de divination et faisait du très bon travail. Lyne, elle, était professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et Kytie se chargeait de remplacer Rusard. Même directeurs, les deux vampires n'avaient pas abandonné leur poste d'enseignant et étaient ravis d'avoir des enfants autour d'eux. Ce n'étaient peut être pas les leurs mais c'était un peu leur famille à euxpour l'éternité.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Draco plaqua Harry contre le mur de pierre et l'embrassa tout en mordant sa langue. Le sang se mélangea à leur salive, leur arrachant de doux gémissements.

- Je t'aime tu sais.- fit Draco.

- Je t'aime aussi, je suis tellement heureux à tes côtés.-

La suite ? Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris de plaisir, la chambre les recueillant ainsi que leurs mots d'amour et leurs promesses d'éternité d'immortels, pendant que la vie suivait son cours. Pendant qu'ils regardaient avec tendresse les générations de Weasley, de Thomas, de Finnigan, de Crivey et de beaucoup d'autre qu'ils avaient connu, et connaitraient dans quelques centaines d'années.

Fin

Vraie fin. À la base il n'y avait pas vraiment d'épilogue, je l'ai mis ensuite et puis je l'ai même modifié pour vous raconter tous les détails…( enfin presque)

Merci à ma bêta que j'embrasse très fort !

( petit rappel, j'ai un blog où je mets les avancée de mes fics, où il y a des fans arts, des informations sur le yaoi en général… où vous pouvez poster des reviews anonymes et où je pourrai vous répondre quand même !)

Bisous mes canards et à la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Suite à l'épuration de FF j'ai pris les devants et vous envoie lire mes fics sur mon site où elles ne risquent pas de se faire supprimer.

Pas besoin de s'inscrire pour me laisser un message et une newsletter vous apprendra les dernières publications.

Pour récapitulatif :

NON je n'abandonne pas petit frère, non l'arc en ciel d'une vie n'est pas finie et oui je la continue.

Oui même avec un peu de difficulté je continue à écrire créer son monde et à le publier sur mon site.

En bonus, les news yaoi du moment, un forum en collaboration avec les sadiques yaoistes, des fans art à vous faire baver, une vraie relation entre vous les fans et moi l'auteur.

j'éspère vous revoir très vite sur mon site (enlevez les espaces, FF refusant le hach té té pé deux point slash slash ... je vous laisserais rajouter les 4 lettres à la main ou aller sur mon profil.). : / / nash . wifeo . com


End file.
